


Семь дней до волков by epeeblade

by Chertopoloh



Series: Sex Corps [4]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Space Opera, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Готовясь к спасательной операции, лейтенант Эклз обучает командора Моргана некоторым элементам подчинения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Days to the Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995) by [epeeblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade). 



> Переводчик: ~Chertopoloh~  
> Бета: Маленькая сосна (Small pine)  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Рейтинг: NC-17
> 
> Предупреждения: откровенные сцены секса, BDSM, спанкинг, ошейник, унижение, пирсинг, секс-игрушки, упоминание рабства.
> 
> Disclaimer: Это художественное произведение. Все описанное в нем не имеет отношения к реальной жизни Дженсена Эклза и остальных людей, упоминаемых в истории.
> 
> Серия: Часть цикла "Секс-корпус". Хронологически все происходит сразу после "Приносящий ночь (Whoever Brings the Night) ". Прочтение "Амарант (Amaranth)" поможет лучше понять данную вселенную.
> 
> Примечания:Серия началась с обычного фика, написанного в подарок на день рожденья lapillus , а теперь я думаю, что у меня есть для нее подарок на Рождество. Она любезно согласилась отбетить текст. Все ошибки мои собственные.
> 
> Название взято из песни Nightwish.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1\. Командор - историческое русскоязычное произношение воинского звания коммандер (Commander)
> 
> 2\. Червоточина (wormhole), она же "кротовина", "кротовая нора" - пространственно-временной туннель - гипотетическая топологическая особенность пространства-времени, представляющая собой в каждый момент времени «туннель» в пространстве. Для наглядного представления червоточины, лист бумаги (это упрощённая аналогия пространства-времени) нужно сложить так, чтобы удалённые точки старта и финиша соприкоснулись, а затем проткнуть бумагу — и можно попасть из одной части Вселенной в другую по короткому пути.

Каюту залил мягкий свет – имитация рассвета, – и Джефф проснулся: одна рука под подушкой, другая вытянута через пустующую часть постели. Вчера он ложился спать не один и сейчас на минуту замер, прислушиваясь, не шумит ли вода в душе. Помещение наполнял привычный низкий гул системы рециркуляции воздуха, но больше никаких звуков не доносилось – хотя командный состав занимал самые большие каюты, спальня была не так уж велика.

Совершенно ясно, что у лейтенанта Эклза нашлись более важные дела, чем дожидаться, пока Джефф начнет задавать вопросы, возникшие после их первой близости. Он потрогал наручники, все еще закрепленные на изголовье кровати, – металл непривычно звякнул о промышленный пластик. Джеффу приходилось защелкивать наручники на военных преступниках, пленных солдатах и даже раз или два на гражданских, но в спальне – никогда. Ему никогда не приходило в голову использовать их так, наручники, изголовье – это же из анекдотов, правда? Ну в самом деле, кто таким занимается?

Что ж, по-видимому, действительно занимались, и часто. Джефф никогда не думал, что его военная карьера пойдет в таком направлении, но он не мог предвидеть, что произойдет во время той катастрофической высадки на планету 328. Ничто не предвещало встречи с сообществом, основанным на извращенных сексуальных отношениях. Безусловно, именно из-за своей неосведомленности он так ужасающе ошибся и оставил двоих своих людей в плену до тех пор, пока он не покажет себя достойным хозяином, что бы это ни значило.  
  
Однако Эклз, предположительно, знал и мог натренировать Джеффа, как надо себя вести. Он выбрался из постели, едва не споткнувшись о брошенный на полу рядом с кроватью флоггер, но успел перепрыгнуть и ухватиться за стол для равновесия. Одна из цифровых рамок упала, и картинка мигнула. Счастье, что Эклз уже ушел – а то оказался бы свидетелем такой внезапной неуклюжести. Может, у скобов не принято оставаться на ночь с тем, с кем трахался? Джефф не знал и, честно говоря, никогда не думал, что ему прикажут с кем-то заниматься сексом.

Он снова поднял рамку, похлопав по ней, – похоже, одно изображение так и застыло. Интересно, того, что между ними все сводится к сексу, хватит? Безусловно, Эклз – само воплощение сексуальности, и кувыркаться с ним в постели не такое уж трудное задание, но как, черт возьми, они смогут соответствовать строгим критериям королевы, если Джефф сам не знает, что она имела в виду?  
  
Миссия началась почти идеально, шаттл приземлился у самого города – золотистые спиральные башни до небес и парящие мосты больше походили на детскую сказку, нежели на бывшую колонию Объединенных планет. Он отправил команду ученых сделать анализ окружающей среды и, взяв своих четырех лучших людей, направился к стене, окружающей город. Ворота в ней были высотой с отсек для шаттла и шириной с футбольное поле.

Они не ожидали ни того, что при их прибытии ворота распахнутся, ни того, что их окружит группа мужчин в нелепых нарядах – золотистых доспехах и травянисто-зеленых плащах с капюшонами, в сандалиях со шнуровкой до колен. Копья в их руках вызывали опасение, но Джефф был уверен, что успеет выхватить бластер и выстрелить прежде, чем кто-то окажется рядом. Держа коробку-транслятор в одной руке и повторяя слова на разных языках, на случай, если его не поймут, Джефф шагнул вперед, чтобы представиться.

К счастью, похоже, основатели колонии говорили по-английски, хотя это не объясняло древних нарядов. Один из мужчин шагнул вперед:  
– Вы прибыли с далеких звезд?

– Да, – ответил Джефф, радуясь, что можно не волноваться по поводу языкового барьера. – Я прибыл от имени моего правительства. Мы хотели бы поговорить с тем, кто управляет вашим городом.

– Наша госпожа – королева, – ответил другой солдат.

– Тогда мы хотели бы поговорить с ней, – доктор Карл Джонсон, антрополог группы, шагнул вперед и встал рядом с Джеффом. Джефф не возражал: работа Джонсона как раз и заключалась в том, чтобы выяснить, как некая цивилизация оказалась отрезанной от Земли и Объединенных планет более, чем на триста лет.

Человек пред ними махнул одному из своих людей, тот кивнул и отступил за стену.  
– Леон пошлет за вагончиком. Вам придется просить аудиенции у королевы, но я могу вас проводить туда, где вы сможете подождать.

– Спасибо, – просто ответил Джонсон.

Джефф щелкнул по коммуникатору за ухом и сообщил сержанту Мэсси об их успехах. Они входили в город.

Момент входа Джефф ощутил так, словно они двигались в воде – движения выходили замедленными и какими-то искаженными. Он шагнул на другую сторону, будто вынырнул из бассейна, настолько оглушенный, что едва не споткнулся на ровном месте. Джефф оглянулся на своих людей, чтобы убедиться, что с ними все в порядке и, потрясенный, увидел, как невидимая сила стянула с них бластеры, и оружие оказалось в руках поджидающих стражей.

Командир кивнул и коснулся своего копья. Оно мгновенье переливалось разными цветами, а потом втянулось в себя, уменьшившись с шести футов до нескольких дюймов. Тот пристегнул его к поясу и обратился к Джеффу:  
– Оружие будет возвращено, когда вы докажете, что вам можно доверять.

– Сэр, – позвала лейтенант Кэролайн Чикези, протягивая сканер. Джефф понял ее мысль – аборигены смогли отличить оружие от диагностического оборудования. Он никогда не встречал подобных технологий, да еще и способных обезоружить при помощи невидимой силы.

– Полагаю, свое вы тоже должны убрать подальше, – протянул Джефф, указав на охранников, все еще державших копья.

Парень улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул. Джефф снова увидел, как мужчины уменьшили свое оружие и прицепили его миниатюрные версии себе на пояса. Многовато для примитивной культуры, подумал он. Как, черт подери, эта колония ушла так далеко за такое короткое время?

– Мы проводим вас до вагончика.

  
Охранники окружили их, отчего раздражение Джеффа только выросло, однако все, что ему оставалось, – оставаться настороже. Он не мог винить этих людей за то, что они так себя ведут, для них он и его команда – чужаки. Увидев, как Джонсон пытается завязать разговор с идущим рядом солдатом, Джефф подумал, что это только сработает им на руку, – до встречи с королевой они могут выкачать побольше информации.

 И они вошли в город такой красивый и правильный, что у Джеффа захватило дух. Дорога, выложенная переливающейся на солнце мозаичной плиткой, по мере их продвижения расширялась, отвесные позолоченные стены сменились домами, выкрашенными в яркие цвета, и садами с пышной зеленью. Из фонтана в центре площади били струи воды – танцующие арки и узоры бросали вызов гравитации. Вдалеке виднелись башни.

Заметив, что Джонсон застыл рядом, Джефф напрягся, рука потянулась к отсутствующему на боку бластеру. Он проследил за взглядом потрясенного зрелищем антрополога: толпа народа собралась вокруг сцены, установленной в стороне от фонтана, и наблюдала за тем, что Джефф сначала принял за игру. Там стоял совершенно голый мужчина: руки привязаны канатами к балке над головой, широко расставленные ноги – к обеим сторонам помоста. За ним находилась женщина, она как раз отвела руку назад, чтобы ударить его каким-то небольшим предметом из кожи – слишком маленьким для кнута. Мужчина вскрикнул, но он молил не о пощаде, как ожидал услышать Джефф, а о еще одном ударе.

Стражники повели их вперед, огибая фонтан с другой стороны, подальше от возмутительной сцены, и Джефф заставил себя сосредоточиться на миссии. Как и говорил командир, их ожидал вагончик, по виду напоминающий красно-золотой автобус с длинными боковыми окнами. Местные жители, собравшиеся вокруг, с нескрываемым любопытством рассматривали Джеффа и его команду. Несколько человек стояли на коленях, и Джефф заметил, что на всех коленопреклоненных надеты ошейники.

От толпы отделилась молодая женщина и двинулась к ним. На ней была простая белая туника, подпоясанная на талии, и желтый ошейник, едва заметный под светлыми вьющимися волосами. Джефф не знал, чего ожидать, когда она остановилась перед командиром охраны и кокетливо поклонилась. А потом назвала его «мастер».

Джефф склонил голову, чтобы уловить ответ командира – слова были едва слышны.

– Тебе следовало отдыхать, – сказал он.

Она нахмурилась.  
– Ты слишком беспокоишься. Я почти в порядке.

– Позволь мне поволноваться, любимая. Ты не должна быть здесь.

– Я пришла за своим поцелуем, – ответила она. – Ты ушел, не разбудив меня.

– И как же я мог забыть? – страж провел ладонью по ее щеке, и девушка потянулась за прикосновением. Он нежно поцеловал ее в лоб, потом что-то прошептал – Джефф не расслышал что – она рассмеялась и снова поклонилась. Когда она развернулась, чтобы уйти, страж шлепнул ее по попке, вызвав хохот остальных.

Джефф обменялся взглядами с лейтенантом Кэролайн Чикези – та лишь закатила глаза. Лицо Джонсона побагровело, и Джефф предостерегающе коснулся его руки. Им по-прежнему надо было дойти до вагончика.

Майор Таппен повернулся к стражу, с которым нашел общий язык за время прогулки:  
– Кто управляет вагончиком?

Тот рассмеялся:  
– Всем управляет гармония.

– Упражняешься в загадочности, что ли? – проворчал Таппен.

Ответом была лишь легкая улыбка.

Джефф вошел в вагончик и, заморгав от ярко-малинового декора, занял одно из сидений, расположенных вдоль стен. Таппен уселся рядом со своим новым другом – они продолжали разговор. Опустившийся рядом с Джеффом Джонсон выглядел совершенно несчастным. Чикези и Браун сели напротив них, глядя на сканнер, Чикези хмурилась. Джефф повернулся, чтобы выглянуть в окно, ожидая, когда же они отправятся, но оказалось, что они не только отправились, но и летят по воздуху.

Он потрясенно ахнул, когда они, проделав путь над фантастическими мостами и между прекрасными башнями, наконец, увидели васильково-синий океан, окаймляющий город с другой стороны.

– Потрясающе, – пробормотала Чикези, очарованная видом из окна, и с ней трудно было не согласиться.

Их поездка закончилась слишком быстро – вагончик застыл у балкона одной из башен, и двери, открываясь, отъехали в сторону.

– Здесь вы можете подождать, пока королева вызовет вас, – сказал командир стражей, открыв створки стеклянных дверей, ведущих в комнату.

– Благодарю, – ответил ему Джефф, проявив инициативу и проверяя, безопасна ли комната для его группы.

– Не планета, а бред сумасшедшего, – сказал Таппен, как только эскорт удалился.

Джефф обошел помещение, проверяя, нет ли прослушивающих устройств, камер или еще каких-то изобретений этой странной продвинутой технологии, с которой они столкнулись, едва ступив в город. Похоже, оно предназначалось для отдыха: мягкий ковер, множество низких сидений, усыпанных подушками, свежие фрукты на низком столике в центре и кувшин в окружении крохотных золоченых чашечек. Интересно, в кувшине вода или вино? Кто бы ни оформлял эту комнату, он использовал те же богатые цвета, что они видели в городе: яркое золото, насыщенный красный, сочный зеленый. Они же повторялись в орнаменте ковра и в обивке.

В дальнем углу Джефф заметил какие-то непонятные деревянные конструкции. Одна была в форме большой Х, другая очень походила на ярмо, а третья была стулом со спинкой в форме лепестков. Все было выполнено из красного дерева, свидетельствуя о принадлежности данной комнате.

– Напоминает, – Таппен щелкнул пальцами, – тот старый двухмерный фильм «Волшебник и…» что-то там. Вы смотрели?

– Видел 3D-ремейк шестьдесят восьмого года, – ответил Браун. Он устроился у окна, отодвинув легкие занавески, чтобы просматривать балкон.

  
– Не думаю, что перед нами волшебство, – сказал Джонсон. Чем дальше они продвигались, тем взволнованнее он становился, и Джефф был уверен, что все дело в той сцене у фонтана, свидетелями которой они оказались. Она встревожила и его самого, но во время войны на границе ему приходилось видеть вещи и похуже.

 Джефф проверил свой комм, работающий даже в самом центре этого города, и, воспользовавшись случаем, связался с экипажем. Мэсси доложил, что все в порядке, никто из стражей даже не попытался взглянуть на приземлившийся шаттл.

– Следующий сеанс связи через час, – сказал Джефф. Он знал, что на Мэсси можно положиться: если он не выйдет на связь, тот сумеет доставить оставшихся членов отряда на “Меркурий”, где они будут в безопасности.

Лейтенант Чикези взяла кувшин и принюхалась к содержимому.  
– Судя по запаху – вода, – сказала она. – Но я прогоню через сканнер.

– В ней могут быть наркотики или что-то неизвестное нам, – сказал Джонсон.

– Ты всегда такой пессимист? – спросил Джефф, удивленный внезапной переменой в поведении обычно уравновешенного антрополога. Он хотел отвести того в сторону на пару слов, но в этой комнате его слова будут слышны всем, а для такого он слишком уважал Джонсона.

Джонсон постучал пальцем по огромному деревянному косому кресту и нахмурился.  
– Только когда у меня есть для этого повод, – он повернулся и взглянул на другие конструкции. – Это позорный столб, – его голос звучал глухо и возмущенно.

– Что? – Чикези оторвалась от своего сканнера.

– Орудие пытки, – Джонсон побледнел.

Словно в ответ на его слова раздался стук, и открылась дверь. Джефф двинулся вперед, и, как обычно, встал перед своим экипажем, чтобы наверняка быть первым, на кого наткнутся. Но вместо ожидаемых стражей вошел мужчина, голый до пояса, одетый лишь в красный ошейник и черный кожаный килт, длиной до середины бедра. Молодой, но не слишком, на самом деле чуть старше, чем, по представлениям Джеффа, было допустимо для раба в таком наряде, но с красивыми большими голубыми глазами и точеными чертами лица.

Тот поклонился.  
– Я Миша, саб госпожи герцогини Клаудии, подруги Ее Величества королевы Мишель Тал. Моя госпожа прислала меня, чтоб я служил вам, пока вы ждете аудиенции.

– Служить? – выплюнул Джонсон. – Полагаю, вы имеете в виду не прислуживание за столом во время обеда.

Миша в замешательстве посмотрел на Джонсона.  
– Если вы хотите, то я буду.

Он прикоснулся к своему килту сбоку, и тот разошелся в его руках и соскользнул на пол, оставив Мишу совершенно голым. Он упал на колени – спина выгнута, ладони на бедрах, словно нарочно раздвинутых, чтобы показать полувставший член между ними.

– Приказывайте.

Джефф подумал, что не смог бы представить себе более неловкой ситуации, даже если бы попытался. Он подошел поближе и опустился на колени перед молодым человеком, так чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.

– Послушай, парень, ты не обязан это делать. Нам здесь и так хорошо, – негромко сказал Джефф.

Его встретил пораженный взгляд голубых глаз, брови сошлись в очаровательном замешательстве. Интересно, Мише хоть раз прежде отказывали? Он подал руку и помог рабу встать, однако одежда того, или как оно там называлось, осталась на полу.

Конечно же, Джонсон тут же открыл рот:  
– Твоя хозяйка отправила тебя к нам, чтобы ты обслужил нас? А она знала, что нас пятеро?

Миша отпустил руку Джеффа и отступил назад.  
– Конечно. Я – саб с красным ошейником, – его голос звучал чуть обиженно.

– Извини, парень, но мы не в курсе, что это значит, – встрял Таппен, почесывая затылок.

– Не важно, что это значит, – перебил Джонсон. – На Объединенных планетах рабство незаконно.

– Я думал, что антропологи не осуждают другие культуры, – ровно сказал Джефф. – Разве не в том суть речи, которую вы толкнули перед нами вчера вечером?  
Джонсон расстроено махнул рукой.

– Это не значит, что я собираюсь воспользоваться его предложением. Он – человек. – Он повернулся к Мише: – Ты не обязан обслуживать нас. Ты можешь уйти с нами.

Миша испуганно отшатнулся и отодвинулся подальше от Джеффа, пятясь к двери.  
– Я бы никогда не оставил свою госпожу.

– Я понимаю, ты думаешь, это невозможно…

– Джонсон, прекратите! – приказал Джефф. Он что, не видит страха в глазах парня? – Вы делаете только хуже.

Стоило ему отвлечься на выговор Джонсону, Миша развернулся и исчез за дверью. Она захлопнулась за ним с громким звуком. Таппен вздрогнул от шума.  
– Отлично, ты перепугал его до смерти.

– Что? Вы хоть рассматривали возможность вытащить его отсюда? – напустился Джонсон на солдата.

– Черт, нет! Но, по-моему, тебе надо остыть.

– И вот за этим мы сюда прибыли? – Джонсон проигнорировал его и развернулся к Джеффу. – Чтобы обнаружить, что потомки исследователей с Объединенных планет не лучше Конфедератов?

Джефф покачал головой.  
– Наша цель – завязать дипломатические отношения вне зависимости от того, что мы обнаружили, доктор. И вам лучше об этом помнить, или я запрошу другого антрополога. – Могло бы быть и лучше. Хотел бы Джефф вернуть время назад. – Сейчас нам надо воздержаться от осуждения.

– Не знаю. Обнаженный мужчина в ошейнике – для меня все чертовски ясно, – пытаясь поднять настроение, в разговор вмещалась Чикези, с ее легким акцентом.

Джонсон только взглянул на нее, но больше не проронил ни слова, пока за ними не явились стражи, чтобы проводить к королеве.

На сей раз сопровождение больше походило на конвой, нежели на эскорт – их в самом деле толкали вперед по коридору. Что-то изменилось в отношении, и у Джеффа было нехорошее предчувствие, что он знает из-за чего именно. Когда их вели, он понял, что группу разделили: стражи встали между ним и его командой. В затылке Джеффа покалывало, но он не мог ничего предпринять, опасаясь только ухудшить ситуацию.

Они миновали комнату, из которой до них донесся резкий щелчок кнута. От звука Джефф вздрогнул, вспоминая обнаженного раба в их комнате. Он не посмотрел на спину парня, так что не имел понятия, не ожидало ли такое наказание Мишу, за то, что тот не обслужил их должным образом. Внутри все сжалось от чувства вины, похоже, ему следовало вмешаться раньше и не подпускать Джонсона к парню.

Однако для взаимных упреков слишком поздно, их втащили в тронный зал, и из-за удара по ногам Джефф растянулся на полу. Он приподнялся на одной руке и впервые увидел королеву.

Он не мог сказать, оправдались его ожидания или нет. Она ни слишком старая, ни слишком молодая, ее лицо выглядело не тронутым возрастом: резкие скулы, глубоко посаженные темные глаза и копна светлых волос, зачесанных назад и приподнятых в сложной прическе. Ее платье струилось переливами голубого и зеленого, отражая свет в зале. У ее ног стоял коленопреклоненный мужчина с проседью в волосах. Признак того, подумал Джефф, что у этих людей все же есть возраст. На шее мужчины был ошейник из золотистого металла. Как и Миша, он носил килт – только до колен. Его руки были скрещены за спиной, голова опущена, но Джеффу казалось, что когда их ввели в зал, он заметил, как блеснули его глаза.

Королева наклонилась вперед в своем позолоченном кресле – одна рука лежала на голове раба, рассеянно поглаживая по волосам, словно домашнего любимца.  
– Кто у вас главный?

Джефф прочистил горло:  
– Я – командор Джефф Морган. Я руковожу миссией.  
  
Королева презрительно фыркнула, глядя на него сверху вниз, что было нетрудно, ведь она сидела на возвышении, а он был на полу.

– Значит, говори ты. Мне сказали, что вы прибыли из другого мира, со звезд.

– Да, – ответил Джефф и продолжил: – Люди из моего мира открыли эту планету и обосновались на ней триста лет назад. Мы считаем, что вы их потомки.

Она поднялась с трона, ее движения были грациозными и легкими, ткань платья водопадом струилась по ногам. Королева обошла своего раба и направилась к пустой стене, справа от балдахина.

– Должно быть, вы считаете нас глупцами. Наивно думать, что мы попросту поверим вашим словам без доказательств.

– За вашим городом находится шаттл с остальной командой, – сказал Джефф. – Мы даже можем кого-то взять в космос, посмотреть на наш звездолет.

Ее низкий грудной смех звучал неприятно.  
– О, мне все известно о вашем шаттле.

По мановению ее руки металл задвигался, будто состоял из мелких чешуек, и стена превратилась в экран. Сначала Джефф принял увиденное за яркий снимок его экипажа, берущего образцы почвы, изучающего климат и ожидающего возвращения Джеффа и остальных.

– Думал, мы настолько примитивны, что не увидим чужаков, приземлившихся у нас на пороге?

– Я вовсе не подразумевал…. – начал Джефф.

– Нет, конечно же, нет. Ты просто-напросто позволил своим людям, – она вскинула голову, указывая на его отряд, рассредоточенный по залу – солдаты в позолоченных доспехах разделили и охраняли их, – так напугать саба, находящегося под моей защитой, что он решил, будто вы отнимете его у настоящей хозяйки.

– У нас другие обычаи… – начал Джефф.

– Довольно оправданий, – прервала она. – Ты не можешь удержать своих людей в узде. Ты дурной пример Мастера. Вернетесь, когда научитесь уважать наши обычаи.

Королева хлопнула в ладоши, и Джефф услышал позади какой-то шум. Он привстал и оглянулся, но его сдержали, когда он увидел, как Джонсона и Таппена выволокли из зала.

– Они будут возвращены, когда ты покажешь себя достойным мастером, – отрезала она.

– И что, черт возьми, вы имеете в виду? – Джефф повернулся к ней, чувствуя, как в груди закипает гнев.

Королева пристально посмотрела на него, потом снова на своего раба… или саба, как она его называла. Ее рука в его волосах сжалась в кулак, когда она оттянула его голову назад, но он смотрел на нее с обожанием. Словно просительно, подумал Джефф. Нет, не так – он смотрел словно любит ее. Прошло столько времени, что Джефф забыл, каким бывает такой взгляд.

– Иди, – сказала она. – Стань настоящим Мастером. Пробудись. Я подожду твоего возвращения, когда научишься заботиться о своих людях.  
А потом охрана их вывела.

 

Джефф провел ладонью по спутанным волосам, будто вытряхивая из головы мысли о том визите. Он мог бы опустить руки, бесконечно прокручивать, как можно было остановить то, что произошло, или же встряхнуться и двигаться дальше. Именно для этого сюда и доставили лейтенанта Эклза.

Эклз тогда вошел в конференц-зал так, словно был в нем хозяином, ощетинившись бахвальством и надменностью, так не вязавшимися с его красивым лицом. Джефф не слишком хорошо отреагировал, узнав, что ему практически приказано спать с Дженсеном. Пусть тот и относился к тому типу парней, кого бы Джефф подцепил в баре целую жизнь назад, конечно же, до Кэтти. Но с тех пор как она умерла, в его жизни не было мужчин, и то, что его вынуждают, просто стояло поперек горла.

Но у Эклза тоже нет выбора, подумал Джефф, он просто выполнял свой долг независимо оттого, с кем приходилось спать. И Джефф решил, что должен переступить через себя, раз от этого зависит жизнь двух человек. Пытаясь проснуться, он поплескал водой в лицо.

Обычно к этому времени он вставал, принимал душ и приступал к служебным обязанностям, но теперь предполагалось, что все свое время он должен посвятить обучению под руководством Дженсена, с единственной целью: вернуться на планету 328 и забрать своих людей. Джефф был достаточно умен, чтобы понимать: Триста двадцать восьмая может предложить гораздо больше, чем двух солдат. Он по опыту знал, что жертвуют и большим числом людей ради куда меньшего. В технологиях Триста двадцать восьмой, которые можно было описать только как инопланетные, Объединенные планеты увидели способ окончательно победить Конфедерацию.

* * *

До запланированной конференц-связи с генералом Секс-корпуса, назначившей Эклза на эту операцию, оставалось несколько часов, так что Джефф решил потратить время на одну из своих обычных тренировок. Из-за всего произошедшего он пропустил несколько, и ему не хотелось, чтобы его мышцы стали дряблыми или превратились в кисель, а в космосе без регулярных занятий такое могло произойти. Джефф вытащил спортивные штаны и футболку. Душ может подождать.

От прикосновения дверь в тренажерный зал отъехала в сторону, и Джефф вошел внутрь, намереваясь занять один из тренажеров и покачаться, но его внимание привлекло движение на площадке для разминок, и Джефф, повернувшись, увидел занимающегося на матах Дженсена. Лейтенант, облаченный только в тренировочные штаны, плавно, с осторожной грацией двигался в какой-то знакомой технике самообороны. Грудь, не слишком широкая, но с отлично развитыми мышцами, блестела от пота и вздымалась, словно у скаковой лошади на столь популярных в Конфедерации скачках.

Джефф подавил вспышку возбуждения, от которого внутри все завязалось узлом. Только прошлой ночью он прикасался к этому телу и даже имел Дженсена во всех смыслах, но прямо сейчас его полуобнаженное тело искушало снова воспользоваться возможностью. Возможно, это было следствием долгого воздержания. Не хотелось признавать, что Дэвид был в чем-то прав, но если бы у него был хоть какой-то регулярный секс, то превосходно подтянутое тело Эклза так на него бы не подействовало.

– Доброе утро, – произнес он, нарушая сосредоточенность Дженсена, от чего тот сбился.

Дженсен обернулся и широко ему улыбнулся:  
– Доброе. Не ожидал увидеть вас так рано.

– Меня не так легко вымотать, – Джефф легко и непринужденно включился во флирт.

– Хочешь бросить мне вызов, старикашка? – ухмылка стала еще шире.

Прижав руку к груди, Джефф воскликнул с притворной обидой:  
– Я не намного старше тебя!

– Ты старше меня ровно на двенадцать лет один месяц и двадцать два дня.

На его пристальный взгляд Дженсен лишь пожал плечами:  
– Я читал отчеты об операции и хорошо запоминаю детали.

Ему приходится, подумал Джефф, он сомневался, что у солдатов Секс-корпуса на задании есть какое-то техническое обеспечение. Дженсен был первым скобом, с которым ему пришлось работать, так что Джефф не знал наверняка, а спрашивать было неудобно.

– Хочешь спарринг? – вместо этого спросил он, уводя разговор от неловкой темы возраста.

Дженсен кивнул и шагнул назад, вращая плечом, чтобы размять мыщцы.  
– Два падения из трех – проигрыш?

– Звучит неплохо.

Он снял кроссовки и сдвинул их к ближайшей стенке рядом с обувью Дженсена, так что на синем мате для упражнений оба стояли босиком.

Джефф встал в стойку: колени расслаблены, руки подняты. Он увидел, что Дженсен сделал то же самое, и окинул молодого человека взглядом, выискивая слабину, и заметил – тот опускает левое плечо. С минуту они кружили друг вокруг друга. Джефф сосредоточился на глазах Дженсена, по опыту зная, что так можно определить следующее движение.

Они обменялись ударами, сначала осторожными, оценивая друг друга. Пускай Дженсен и был моложе и быстрее, но на стороне Джеффа имелись опыт и вес. Он стремительно схватил худощавого Дженсена и попытался силой уложить на мат. Каким-то образом Дженсен использовал размеры Джеффа против него и резким движением перекинул их обоих так, что Джефф оказался на спине, а Дженсен сверху смотрел на него и протягивал руку, чтобы помочь встать.

– Один, – сказал Джефф и изменил тактику.

На этот раз он сделал ложный выпад и, воспользовавшись слабостью, которую заметил в плече Дженсена, схватил его за руку и выкрутил за спину. Потом сделал подсечку и выиграл второй раунд.

Поднявшись, Дженсен кашлянул и утер рот:  
– Неплохо для старикашки.

– Неплохо для пацаненка, – передразнил Джефф в ответ. Он мог бы ответить грубее – слышал шепотки персонала на судне, – однако никогда не проявил бы неуважение к солдату таким образом. Он мог смеяться и называть сержанта Мэсси «говножуем» и рассмеяться, получив в ответ «засранец», но не стал бы повторять ни одно из тех слов, которыми заменяли термин «скоб».

Третий подход был как заколдованный – никто не хотел отступить. Джефф применил несколько трюков, которым научился в потасовках в планетных барах. Однако в арсенале Дженсена были другие приемы, и Джефф даже не понял, как Дженсен обхватил его ногами за пояс и уложил на мат. Ошеломленный, он поднял взгляд, когда Дженсен рухнул на него.

– Три, – прошептал Дженсен, наклонившись вперед. Над губой блестели капельки пота. Господи, Дежффу так и хотелось потянуться и прикусить ее.

Они услышали звук, просигналивший, что дверь в тренажерный зал открывается, и не успела еще группа войти, как Дженсен поднялся и отошел. Джефф перешел к несложной растяжке, кивая проходящим сослуживцам, направлявшимся к тренажерам. К тому времени как он поднялся на ноги, Дженсен обулся и надел рубашку.

– Ровно в одиннадцать в конференц-зале синего сектора? – спросил он.

Джефф кивнул. Верно, сеанс связи.

– Встретимся там.

Он не стал смотреть, как Дженсен покидает зал, просто выполнил свою обычную растяжку, а потом перешел в другую часть зала, чтобы продолжить на тренажерах. Физические упражнения прояснили мозги, позволив переключиться с похоти на организацию предстоящей спасательной операции. Ему было чем заняться, и он не мог позволить флирту отвлечь его.

– Командор? – обратился молодой человек с соседнего тренажера – Джефф порылся в памяти и, наконец, вспомнил – прапорщик Дэвис, один из новоприбывших солдат. Хороший парень, чуть дерзкий, не нюхавший пороха.

– Слушаю, прапорщик, – отвечая, Джефф регулировал тренажер, программируя под себя, прежде чем улечься на скамью.

– Это тот парень, которого притащили с другого конца галактики ради участия в операции?

Джефф замер. Он-то думал, что Эклз просто был ближайшим скобом, находящимся в их секторе, и именно поэтому его отозвали с текущего задания.  
– Да, это был лейтенант Эклз.

Еще одна молодая военнослужащая подалась вперед, Джефф не узнал ее и затруднялся с определением ее ранга или сферы деятельности, потому что не видел в форме.

– Он из Секс-корпуса, – сказала она приглушенно.

– Вам уже приходилось работать с ними, командор? – спросил Дэвис. – Говорят…ну, всякое о них рассказывают.

И ничего такого, подумал Джефф, что можно повторить в присутствии старшего по званию.  
– Нет, не имел удовольствия, – ответил Джефф. – Эклз такой же солдат, как и вы. Не забывайте об этом. Просто он выполняет свою работу иначе.

От него не ускользнуло, как эти двое обменялись взглядами, но Джефф не мог сделать им замечания, потому что это было правдой. Эклз служил, лежа на спине. Кто знает, со сколькими ему пришлось переспать во имя мира на Объединенных планетах? Во рту стало кисло, и Джефф сглотнул, порадовавшись, что утром воздержался от еды.

  
Он просто проведет операцию, только и всего. Пойдет на совещание с генералом Секс-корпуса, узнать, что и как он должен следать, и выполнит работу. А когда все закончится, лейтенанта Эклза в его постели больше не будет. Если бы это были отношения или что-то большее, чем простая похоть, было бы иначе. Он знал, что они должны использовать возникшее вожделение и направить его в нужное русло, чтобы вернуть его людей, а потом Эклз исчезнет, отправится, куда там отправляются солдаты Секс-корпуса, и он, Джефф, останется один. Снова.

 * * *

Дженсен потянул ворот своей формы. У него редко выдавался повод надеть ее – красный китель предназначался только для редких официальных случаев, но комбинезоны, принятые на космических кораблях, он носил еще реже. Он всегда проводил на корабле ровно столько времени, сколько требовалось, чтобы доставить его к очередной точке высадки. Естественно, причин, по которым скоб мог служить на борту космического корабля, существовало мало.

Пожалуй, стоит изменить традицию, подумал он. Если бы до высадки на Триста двадцать восьмую на борту был скоб, у них был бы под рукой эксперт, а так Моргану пришлось угадывать, и, конечно же, он угадал неверно. Дженсен тщательно изучил отчет о миссии и все время едва сдерживался, чтоб не скрежетать зубами. Любой, кто хоть немного знаком с культурой доминирования/подчинения, сразу бы уловил тонкости – очевидную привязанность между мастером и сабом, подчеркнутую заботу о сабе, черт, да они даже все используют слово «саб»!

Очевидно, никто из команды Моргана не играет в такие игры в свободное время. И уж конечно, никого не обучали так, как его, Дженсена.

– Ты должен понять, – он вспомнил слова Феррис, когда они были наедине – в последний год в Академии она очень серьезно взялась за свою роль наставника, – разницу между сабом и рабом.

– Помимо того, что у раба нет права выбора? – как обычно, во время таких лекций руки и ноги Дженсена были связаны за спиной, но рот кляпом не заткнули, так что он мог задавать вопросы.

Феррис улыбнулась:  
– То, о чем мы рассказываем, – самое настоящее рабство, такое, как ты обнаружишь в Конфедерации, когда отправишься туда сам. Раб – вещь, имущество. С сабом же могут обращаться как с рабом, но, в конечном счете, именно саб управляет сценой.

– Представьте себе, мне все это известно, – Дженсен поморщился, приготовившись к пощечине, которой так и не последовало.

– Ничего, – сказала она, – ничего из того, что я делаю, не подготовит тебя полностью к твоему первому заданию в качестве раба.

Выяснилось, что, как обычно, Феррис оказалась права. Дженсена, по крайней мере, утешало, что в итоге его «купит» другой скоб, работающий под прикрытием и вернет ему свободу. Но придется принять, даже для простого задания, что в буквальном смысле не сможешь решать, когда ты ешь и ешь ли вообще, признать, что ты не более чем вещь, только дышащая. Феррис предполагала, что ему будет легче благодаря его сути сабмиссива, но желание сексуального подчинения не помогло, когда он впервые был наказан. Этот опыт оказался слишком далек от того, что он получил в Академии. Он сомневался, что даже его друг Том, мазохист, справился бы лучше.

В отчетах о миссии то, как сабы говорят о своих мастерах, нет, то, что обнаружили на Триста двадцать восьмой, ничуть не похоже на настоящее рабство, на самый тяжелый его вид, которым насквозь пропиталась Конфедерация. И все же Дженсен знал, что это всего лишь его предположения, основанные на нескольких отчетах и коротком видео, пересланном на корабль. И, кроме того, как могло возникнуть целое сообщество, базирующееся на доминировании и подчинении? Чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше его тянуло посмотреть самому, разгадать тайну планеты 328. Однако на первом месте должно стоять обучение Джеффа.

Дженсен шел по коридору корабля, направляясь в конференц-зал, его мысли занимал Джефф Морган. Он знал мало об этом человеке, только основную информацию, поданную в отчетах – имя, возраст, звание – стандартный набор. Для дальнейших изысканий не было времени, и Дженсена это нервировало. Он всегда готовился к заданиям, и отсутствие данных о Моргане претило, особенно потому, что на него придется полагаться.

Он не понимал, почему Морган выбивает его из колеи. Конечно, он привлекал Дженсена, но на Джеффа жестко вставало с одного взгляда – густые вьющиеся волосы, в которые хотелось погрузиться пальцами, ленивый томный взгляд, губы, созданные для поцелуев, и восхитительная небритость. Дженсену нравилось проводить языком по мягкой щетине, и он задумался, получится ли уговорить Моргана потереться лицом по всему его, Дженсена, телу. Не похоже, что это за гранью возможного; Морган, безусловно, знает, как вести себя в спальне и за исключением его неспособности сделать что-то, что, по его мнению, причинит боль Дженсену, выглядит довольно изобретательным и открытым для нового.

Возможно, все дело в том, что Дженсен не был так увлечен кем-то, с кем трахался по заданию с… давно. Лет пять, пожалуй, но он избегал мыслей о Дэннил. Ему не хотелось, чтоб ее тень витала над этим заданием. Кроме того, Дженсен уже отказался от мысли найти себе любовника, начать серьезные отношения, пока он в Корпусе. Он не мог с кем-то связывать себя обязательствами, пока его тело заложено, и кроме того, Дженсен не был уверен, что ему удастся найти кого-то достойного пьедестала, который он возвел в своих мыслях за последние пять лет. И, конечно же, думать о Джеффе Моргане в таком контексте было совершенно нелепо, да и не тогда, когда подготовка командора так важна для миссии.

Заданием был не Джефф. Он на самом деле будет партнером Дженсена, его подстраховкой в полевых условиях. Дженсен работал один и неловко чувствовал себя оттого, что вдруг придется полагаться на кого-то еще. В отличие от многих других скобов, у него на заданиях никогда не было партнера. Хотя если бы был, он бы знал, как далеко можно завести другого скоба, и мог бы быть твердо уверен, что солдат выполнит свой долг. С Джеффом он не знал, как далеко можно зайти в сексе. В критический момент Джефф может заартачиться, может отказаться сделать с что-то Дженсеном, из-за каких-то ошибочных моральных соображений.

Неудивительно, что Джефф озадачивал. Дженсен прикусил губу, обдумывая, как ему с этим справиться, и столкнулся с членами экипажа, перекрывшими ему проход. Сообразив, кто именно перед ним, он вздрогнул.

– Хартли, – ровно сказал он.

– Удивлен встретить меня, Эклз? – знакомая ухмылка, которую Дженсен помнил с курса молодого бойца.

– Я больше удивлен тем, что ты все еще держишь обиду за то, что случилось более десяти лет назад, – ответил Дженсен.

– И повлияло на всю мою военную карьеру.

Дженсен не собирался вестись. Хартли мог обвинять во всем Дженсена и его друзей, если ему так хочется, но именно Хартли отказался служить в Секс-корпусе и поэтому застрял на Земле. Но чтобы Дженсен ни сказал, тот не изменит своего мнения о произошедшем – он и раньше сталкивался с такими типами.

– Послушай, я здесь просто чтобы выполнить свою работу, – Дженсен поднял руки. – Поздравляю с назначением на космический корабль, лейтенант, – он начал отступать.

– Ты правда думаешь, что спасешь положение? Сделаешь то, что не удалось самому командору Моргану?

Дженсен выпрямил спину:  
– Ты ведь не участвовал в той высадке, разве нет?

– Нет, – рявкнул Хартли. – Но скобовская шлюха не может быть лучше, чем гребаный герой Альфани!

Дженсен мысленно выругался.  
– Ты все еще распространяешь бредни о скобах?

К его удивлению, Хартли рассмеялся:  
– Как считаешь, что о тебе думает весь экипаж, лейтенант? – когда он произносил звание, в голосе звучала издевка.

– Что бы они обо мне ни думали, – тихо сказал Дженсен, – едва ли это хуже того, что я знаю о тебе.

  
Дженсен понесся по коридору и быстро повернул, хотя не был уверен, в правильном направлении движется или нет. Не то чтобы он слышал подобную чушь впервые. Его скрытые успехи не бросались в глаза, о них не упоминали в масс-медиа, и даже когда результат получен, мало кто знал, что это дело рук скобов. Дженсен знал, что только так они могли делать то, что должно, но звезды, иногда было так трудно! Дженсен знал, что делает что-то важное, значимое, он вкладывал так много себя в работу в Корпусе – с кого-то убудет, если хоть раз это признают?

 * * *  
  
Дженсен прибыл несколькими минутами позже, слегка запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся, но когда Джефф поинтересовался все ли в порядке, отвел взгляд.  
– Заблудился, – признался он.

Джефф кивнул. Даже его поставили в тупик размеры «Меркурия», когда он впервые ступил на борт. Станция была построена специально для данного проекта, больше и быстрее, чем другие, и рассчитана на длительное пребывание экипажа на борту.

– Напомни мне рассказать тебе о моем первом назначении на корабль, и как я в результате оказался в мусоросборнике. Хотя нет, проследи, чтоб оно никогда не всплывало в наших разговорах.

На лице Дженсена появилась улыбка, и Джефф почувствовал, как отреагировало его тело. Господи, с улыбкой парень выглядел еще лучше.

– Вы включите комм или должен я?

– Я, – Дженсен приблизился к панели, тянущейся вдоль стены. – Командор? – спросил он, его рука застыла над устройством. Джефф видел, что он колеблется, обычно расслабленное тело напряжено, – вы уверены? Меня специально обучали, но вы… вы справитесь?

Дженсен спросил так тихо, что Джеффу пришлось напрячься, чтоб расслышать. Он готов был поспорить на свою пенсию, что тот хотел спросить другое.

– Я думал, мы делаем успехи, – осторожно ответил Джефф.

– Да, – Дженсен развернулся к нему. – Но подобное не входит в ваши обязанности. Вряд ли вы собирались зарабатывать офицерское звание так… – он запнулся, – как я.

Кто-то добрался до Эклза, подумал Джефф, и это посерьезнее, чем шушуканье экипажа.

– Там на планете мои люди, лейтенант. Я отвечаю за них. И если от меня потребуется что-то, выходящее за рамки моей подготовки… что ж, разве не в этом смысл службы?

– Даже если это значит унизиться?

– Как может унизить спасение жизней?

Дженсен кивнул себе, похоже, убежденный. Он, наконец, включил коммлинк и отошел. Экран на стене ожил. Будь они ближе к пространству Объединенных планет, то прямиком в конференц-зал транслировалась бы голограмма, и тогда казалось бы, что генерал Феррис присутствует лично. А так им повезло получить хотя бы изображение, да и то лишь благодаря тому, что Объединенные планеты непрестанно расставляли маяки повышенной мощности на всем пути следования к Затерянным колониям.

На экране мельтешили линии статических помех, пока наконец не появилось изображение женщины – высокая, с упрямым подбородком и серьезным взглядом. На ней была безупречная красная форма бригадного генерала Секс-корпуса. Джефф посчитал орденские планки на ее груди и сам себе кивнул, впечатленный.

– Доброе утро, лейтенант Эклз. У вас там еще утро?

– Так точно, генерал. Доброе утро, – отсалютовал Дженсен и улыбнулся. – Это командор Джефф Морган.

Джефф кивнул экрану.  
– Рад познакомиться, сэр.

Она перевела на него серьезный взгляд, и Джефф почувствовал себя так, словно она видит его насквозь.  
– Морган… Знакомое имя.

Он пожал плечами. Его борьба с известностью давно закончилась, теперь только пилоты-новички говорили о нем с благоговением. Джеффа это уже давно не беспокоило, он просто выполнял свой долг, в такой ситуации любой пилот поступил бы также. Не то чтобы у него не было долгих десяти лет, чтобы исправить все, что пошло не так, как надо. Десять лет заданий и тот единственный раз, когда ему следовало быть там, где его не оказалось. Он заметил, что Дженсен смотрит на него, и его взгляд очень напоминает взгляд Феррис.

– Я изучила ваш отчет, лейтенант Эклз. Похоже, вы успешно продвигаетесь.

Когда Дженсен успел отправить рапорт? Не спал прошлой ночью? Причины его ухода из каюты Джеффа уже не казались такими зловещими.  
– Да, сэр, – ответил Дженсен. – Насколько это возможно, если на подготовку отведено меньше месяца.

– У нас нет месяца, лейтенант.

Феррис опять перевела взгляд на Джеффа, и экран заполнился статическими помехами. Дженсен покрутил настройки на панели, и изображение выровнялось.

– Как думаете, вы уже можете справиться?

Дженсен покосился на Джеффа, словно не зная, что сказать. У него не было полной уверенности, что они добьются успеха. Джефф понимал чуть больше, нежели вчера или в первый день, когда Эклз взошел на корабль, но не настолько, чтобы утверждать, что им удастся одурачить граждан Триста двадцать восьмой.

Наконец, плечи Дженсена опустились, и он признал:  
– Не уверен.

– Вы должны быть уверены, лейтенант, – отрезала Фэеррис. – У вас есть двадцать четыре часа на сцену. В течение суток оставайтесь в своих ролях. Если у вас получится, то я дам разрешение на операцию. Все ясно?

– Да, сэр, – ответил Дженсен, а секундой позже и Джефф.

Феррис подалась вперед, словно потянув за собой собственную панель. На экране снова появились помехи.

– Береги себя, Эклз. И, Морган? Лучше вам позаботиться о моем мальчике, – на этом связь со щелчком оборвалась.

Дженсен снова зарделся – щеки уже были не розовыми, а красными.  
– Она была моей наставницей в Академии. Она слегка... чересчур заботлива.

Джефф рассмеялся:  
– Вижу. Не хотел бы я перейти ей дорогу. Так… – он помолчал, – что мы будем делать?

– Встретимся в вашей каюте через час или около того. Мне нужно уложить кое-какие вещи, – Дженсен выглядел задумчивым, словно переваривая слова генерала. – А затем мы спланируем сцену.

– Сцену… – Джефф умолк.

Дженсен закатил глаза.  
– Скажите, наконец, что вы прочитали то, что я вам переслал. Да, даже в течение длительного периода времени – это все еще сцена, сессия.

Джефф кивнул, словно понял, и взял себе на заметку просмотреть тексты, присланные Дженсеном. Он их прочел, но, очевидно, не разобрался.

  
– Увидимся через час.


	2. Chapter 2

Джефф перевел взгляд с личного терминала на сигнал входной двери. И закрыл экран, чтобы Дженсен не заметил, что он все еще просматривает присланные им документы.

– Войдите! – крикнул он, и дверь отъехала в строну, являя Дженсена с двумя сумками стандартного образца.

Одну Дженсен опустил на постель, которую Джефф застелил еще раньше свежими простынями, а вторую – на пол рядом с кроватью.  
\- Собираетесь переехать?

– Ну, по крайней мере, на ближайшие сутки, – Дженсен пнул сумку на полу. – Сменная одежда. А в той, – он положил руку на сумку, стоящую на постели, – мои игрушки. Большую часть из них вы видели.

– Но не все, – Джефф уселся на постель рядом с ним – ему не терпелось все изучить.

Дженсен закатил глаза, но улыбнулся.  
– Вы как ребенок на празднике, – он расстегнул сумку. – Кое-что нам надо обсудить еще до сессии.

– Пожалуй, мысль хорошая, – согласился Джефф. У них не будет возможности прерваться, и Джеффу придется делать вид, что он знает, что делает. Любая нерешительность с его стороны может провалить операцию. Их тренировка должна пройти как можно органичней, без сучка, без задоринки. – Для начала, должен ли я чего-то избегать?

Рука Дженсена замерла на молнии, не закончив движения, – он как раз собирался что-то вынуть из сумки.  
– Крови, – без утайки сказал он, не глядя на Джеффа. – Я не держу ножей или скальпелей, и у меня нет даже кнута.

– Это… – начал Джефф.

– Знаю – странно.

– Я хотел сказать другое, – ответил Джефф. – Я собирался сказать, что это полезно знать.

Дженсен кивнул. Он рывком раскрыл сумку, словно не слыша Джеффа.  
– Не то чтобы я не приемлю боли. Мне причиняли боль. Я всего лишь не люблю кровотечение как часть сцены. Если каким-то образом нас вынудят в таком участвовать, и вы не сможете оградить нас от этого, вы должны помнить, что я могу потерять сознание. Хороший дом не станет делать ничего подобного. Он знает, как далеко он может зайти со своим сабом, и обязательно позаботится о нем в случае нежелательных последствий.

– Но я не знаю, как далеко ты можешь зайти, – напомнил Джефф. Он смотрел, как Дженсен начал раскладывать свое снаряжение по кровати: пугающий ассортимент дилдо, шлепалок, ошейников, сбруи и вещей, названия которых Джефф не знал.

– Я понимаю, – ответил Дженсен, помахивая слишком длинным предметом фаллической формы. Джефф прикусил губу, чтоб не рассмеяться – они ведь говорили о серьезном деле. Дженсен уловил его ухмылку и со смешком опустил штуку.

– Там, куда мы направляемся, не будет стоп-слова, у меня не будет возможности попросить вас остановиться. Но вы всегда можете ее прекратить или сбавить обороты.

Временами у Джеффа возникала мысль, что Дженсен цитирует учебник.

– И…

Дженсен протянул руки.  
– Я не смогу сказать стоп-слово, но могу подать вам сигнал, так что они не узнают, – он скрестил два пальца на правой руке. – Мы можем условиться о системе сигналов для всего: от «помедленнее» до «немедленно стоп».

– Или же ты можешь дать мне знать, если надо пожестче, – заметил Джефф, воодушевленный идеей. После кивка Дженсена они разработали несколько различных сообщений, и Джефф предложил, чтобы привыкнуть, пользоваться ими в течение следующих двадцати четырех часов.

– Попрактикуюсь в ответной реакции.

Джеффу приходилось использовать сигналы руками и раньше, но в подобном контексте – никогда, так что он хотел убедиться, что будет их замечать, как бы глубоко ни погрузился в сцену – вошел, если использовать терминологию Дженсена.

Он сознавал, сколько усилий ему потребуется, чтобы властвовать над Дженсеном на следующий день и во время задания. Конечно, руководя операцией он тоже нес ответственность за жизни солдат, но в данном случае, это представлялось слишком интимным. Возможно, пару раз он читал нотации своим людям о том, чтобы держали свои штаны застегнутыми, но при иных обстоятельствах. Он никогда не считал, что его власть распространяется на спальни. Дженсен сам должен распоряжаться своим телом, а не отдавать его как инструмент.

  
Или оружие.

 – Что здесь? – спросил Джефф, сжимая в руке обитую бархатом коробочку. Он открыл ее, не обратив внимания на резкий выдох Дженсена. Внутри, в мягком ложе, повторяющем форму объекта, уютно устроился длинный стеклянный цилиндр. Джефф вынул его, удерживая за выпуклое основание и восхищаясь водоворотом красок внутри стекла – травянисто-зеленой и ярко-синей – и тем, как цвета закручиваются в спираль на конце.

– Красиво, – определенно, произведение искусства.

Когда он, наконец, поднял взгляд, то увидел пунцовое лицо Дженсена.  
– Это подарок, – Дженсен забрал предмет из его рук. Только тогда Джефф сообразил, что держал секс-игрушку.

– Я забыл, что он там. Не надо, я не… я имею в виду, что… Просто не будем его использовать.

– Извини, – сказал Джефф. Он незаметно вытер руки о штаны.

Дженсен рассмеялся. Он убрал игрушку: засунул ее в сумку в карман на молнии.  
– Мы просто забыли ее здесь.

Джефф не стал спрашивать, действительно ли Дженсен использовал ее. В конце концов, она стеклянная! Ему правда не хотелось знать. Он перебрал ошейники – их было много. Все разные: из плотной кожи, металлические, из цепи, тканевые, сплетенные из кожаных ремешков, а один из серебра, больше походивший на украшение, нежели на ошейник.

– Предпочитаешь какой-то конкретный? – спросил он.

Дженсен поднял взгляд.  
– Я пользовался всеми – в различных ситуациях. А почему вы спрашиваете?

– Просто пришло в голову, что можно использовать один из них, чтобы обозначить начало. Пока ошейник на вас – мы в сцене.

– Вы выполнили домашнее задание, – пробормотал Дженсен. Он указал на черный кожаный ошейник с металлической застежкой и кольцом спереди. – Думаю, лучшим выбором будет этот.

– Он удобный? – Джефф с сомнением покрутил его в руках.

– Вполне, не беспокойтесь, – уверил его Дженсен. – Мы должны еще кое-что предусмотреть.

Джефф положил ошейник на колено:  
– Ладно.

– Помните вчерашний разговор – аналогию с псом?

– Такое забудешь!

У Кэти была собака. Кэти говорила, что завела ее, чтобы та ее согревала, пока Джефф на службе. Как часто они были порознь, сколько времени потрачено впустую!

– Она распространяется чуть дальше. Послушайте, наше задание на следующие сутки гораздо больше, чем немного странного секса. Это полный обмен властью. Вы отвечаете за меня. За то, чтобы я поел, чтобы у меня было время привести себя в порядок, – Дженсен кивнул в направлении ванны, и Джефф понял, что он подразумевает. – Вы решаете, одеваться мне или нет, решаете, когда мне спать, и спать ли вообще. Я не смогу напоминать вам. Вы не должны забывать, что я не могу говорить. Если я скажу…

– Операция провалена, – нахмурился Джефф.

А ведь и правда, ответственность! Ему придется изменить образ мыслей, особенно по поводу Эклза. Странно, это больше походило на заботу о ребенке, чем на ответственность за членов своей команды. Теперь у него уже раскалывалась голова – он не желал быть нянькой, в чьи обязанности входит еще и секс.

– Послушайте, – сказал Дженсен, – судя по отчетам, жители Триста двадцать восьмой не считают, что у них рабство.

Очевидно, не считали. Раз уж схватили тех двоих именно потому, что всплыла тема рабства. И ведь даже не он, Джефф, ее поднял, это Джонсон разозлился и сравнил их общественный строй с Конфедерацией. И именно после его высказываний все полетело к чертям собачьим.

– Да, – согласился Джефф. – Но тогда что?

– Мне приходилось быть рабом, – ответил Дженсен, и Джефф вскинул голову. – Да, внешне похоже, но в отличие от рабов, у меня все же будут определенные права. Я читал отчеты – никто не заметил, чтобы с кем-то из сабов плохо обращались.

Джефф согласно кивнул.  
– Хотя с того места, где я стоял, кое-что определенно выглядело как насилие.

Дженсен испустил разочарованный вздох.  
– Вы сами видели, как сильно меня возбуждает флоггер. Некоторым скобам порка нравится даже больше, чем мне. Мой друг любит, чтоб доходило до крови. Иногда боль приносит удовольствие. Для меня же скорее… – он умолк, сжав кулаки. – Мне не надо думать. Я могу просто быть. Управляет кто-то другой. Понимаете, о чем я?

– Думаю, да. И вы думаете, что для всех на Триста двадцать восьмой тоже так?

– Не знаю. Я бывал в местах, где утверждали, что творят благо для рабов, что они поступают хорошо и благородно, порабощая их, например, заботятся о бедных. И нет, на этом аргументы не исчерпывались. Однако я смогу сказать наверняка, пока мы не окажемся там.

– Но прежде мы должны потренироваться, – Джефф поднял ошейник.

Дженсен кивнул. Он бросил взгляд на комм.  
– Сейчас час дня. Сцена закончится завтра, в это же время.

Он соскользнул с кровати, опустился на колени меж ног Джеффа и запрокинул голову, открывая горло. Взяв Джеффа, удерживающего в руках ошейник, за запястья, он потянул их к себе и поднял так, чтобы поцеловать мягкую кожу.

– Наденьте его на меня. Пока он на мне – я принадлежу вам.

Джефф напряженно сглотнул. Оттого, что ему дозволено сделать с этим мужчиной все, что угодно, внутри что-то шевельнулось, темное и опасное. Он не мог сдержать вспышки возбуждения, желания, растущего в нем при виде коленопреклоненного Дженсена, обнажившего перед ним гладкое бледное горло.

Джефф поднял ошейник и обвил его вокруг шеи Дженсена, подавшись вперед, чтобы застегнуть. Он подошел идеально: кольцо расположилось прямо напротив кадыка, и когда Дженсен сглотнул, ошейник сдвинулся.

Джефф почувствовал необходимость прикоснуться к нему, и поддался желанию провести пальцами по гладкой поверхности там, где она граничила с кожей Дженсена. Ресницы Дженсена затрепетали и опустились.

«Я принадлежу вам, – сказал Дженсен, – пока ошейник на мне». И все словно так и было на самом деле. Какое странное, внезапное желание, подумал Джефф, владеть другим человеком.

Хотя с Дженсеном получалось легко: легко хотеть, вожделеть, чувствовать потребность.

Он скользнул пальцами по горлу Дженсена, замерев на его подбородке.  
– Поцелуй меня, – прошептал он, наклоняясь, чтобы захватить полные губы. В ответ Дженсен раскрылся, наклонил голову, чтобы встретиться с Джеффом. Наконец-то! Он не торопился, пробуя сладкие губы, проталкивая язык в рот, захватывая контроль. Дженсен не двигался, он просто открылся, давая Джеффу все, чего бы тот ни потребовал.

И от этого член стал просто каменным.

 * * *  
  
Конечно же, Джефф начал с поцелуев, подумал Дженсен. Почти у всех, с кем он сталкивался, возникали определенные фантазии по поводу его губ, но он обнаружил, что мужчины по большей части предпочитают видеть его губы на своем члене. Дженсен полагал, что в конечном счете и они придут к тому же, просто у Джеффа еще недостаточно опыта для чего-то более изобретательного, если только он не подражает увиденному на Триста двадцать восьмой.

Джефф продолжал терзать его рот, возвышаясь над ним, подавляя своим присутствием. Из-за него Дженсен чувствовал себя маленьким. Конечно, Морган выше и крепче, но и сам он не был щуплым. Дженсен научился прятаться, выглядеть меньше, если того требовало задание. Прямо сейчас оставалось лишь догадываться, и он мог лишь довериться Джеффу, разрешить ему направлять себя, словно настоящему дому.

Временами Дженсену хотелось просто стоять на коленях и получать удовольствие, позволить себе расслабиться, соскользнуть в то состояние, когда важно лишь услужить своему мастеру. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз участвовал в сцене ради наслаждения, с друзьями и людьми, которым доверял.

Безмятежные дни в Академии давно минули, и Дженсен тосковал по ним, по возможности просто отпустить себя, позволить себя вести. Но такова его работа, будь она проклята! Ему придется притворяться изо всех сил, вспомнив ощущение безупречности и убедиться, что он выглядит, как положено сабу. От этого могут зависеть их жизни.

Ему не должно быть так трудно, ведь он бывал в куда худших ситуациях, ему приходилось работать с людьми, доверять которым было куда меньше причин. Дженсен чувствовал, что Моргана влечет к нему – тот его хотел. А Дженсен хотел его и не мог отрицать свое желание – слишком уж хорошо его обучили. Однако неважно, чего они оба желают и насколько хорош секс: все это – только ради задания.

Джефф отодвинулся, в последний раз приласкав горло Дженсена. Для человека, далекого от Темы, ему слишком нравился ошейник. Дженсен облизал губы, смакуя вкус Джеффа; кто знает, когда он почувствует его снова. Он заметил, как глаза Джеффа сузились, о да! Дженсен точно знал, что делает.

\- Сними форму, – низким голосом скомандовал Джефф. – Аккуратно сложи вон на том стуле. Затем наведешь порядок на постели. Оставь только зажимы, ограничители и пробку.

Дженсен поднялся расстегнуть комбинезон, но Джефф сжал его запястье:  
– Разве я разрешил встать?

Он сглотнул и покорно потупился.  
– Нет, сэр.

Джефф отпустил его. Дженсен снова опустился на колени и с трудом выбрался из комбинезона. Он знал, что за ним наблюдают, пока полз, сверкая голым задом, через всю комнату, чтобы положить форму туда, куда указал Джефф, – какое-то время она не понадобится. Дженсен вернулся к кровати, Джефф не отводил от него глаз. Так что он выложился на все сто, когда, играя мышцами спины, неспешно прошествовал на четвереньках, удерживая взгляд Джеффа, и уверенный, что и в его взгляде тлеет желание. Дженсен точно знал, как работать телом, обучение дало ему исчерпывающие знания о его сильных сторонах, и он интуитивно знал, какое движение доставит большее удовольствие тому, кто являлся его целью.

Когда Джефф вскочил с кровати и стал вышагивать по каюте, Дженсен понял, что преуспел. Улыбаясь самому себе, убрал игрушки с кровати, аккуратно уложив их обратно в сумку. Джефф не уточнял насчет зажимов и пробки, так что он выбрал свои любимые: зажимы, захватывающие ровно столько, сколько необходимо, и пробку, растягивающую не слишком широко.

Он снова сел на пол в ожидании следующего приказа.

Джефф не разочаровал.  
– На постель. На колени, – серьезный голос Джеффа – низкий, рокочущий – вынудил Дженсена мгновенно повиноваться: он забрался на жесткий матрац и опустился коленями прямо на подушку, лицом к изголовью. – Прицепи зажимы.

Дженсен не знал, хочет ли Джефф увидеть шоу, какого поведения от своего раба он желает – соблазнительного или стыдливого? Как угождают сабы на Триста двадцать восьмой? Чего от них ждут? Они все милые и застенчивые? Или прикидываются угрюмыми и подчиняются против воли? Приветствуется ли дерзость, или за нее сразу наказывают? Проклятье, как же мало информации! Не глядя на Джеффа, он ущипнул соски, чтоб они затвердели, и осторожно надел зажимы – цепочка между ними покачивалась, то и дело касаясь чувствительной кожи груди.

– Руки на изголовье, – скомандовал Джефф, и когда Дженсен подчинился, при помощи ограничителей приковал его к перекладине. Дженсен вцепился в край, чувствуя, как твердый пластик впивается в пальцы. Джефф провел ладонями по спине Дженсена, устраивая его в нужную позу: передвинул ноги, так что задница поднялась вверх, но не настолько, чтобы вызвать неприятные ощущения.

Дженсен ждал, его тело было напряженным и болезненно чувствительным. Укусы зажимов на сосках, сжимающие запястья оковы, и то, что он стоит на коленях, демонстрируя себя Джефф - все ощущалось очень остро. Прикусив губу, он скосил взгляд, пытаясь увидеть, куда тот ушел.

Глаза накрыла мягкая ткань, и Джефф надежно затянул повязку. Дженсен задохнулся от удивления – Джефф вытянул ее не из его сумки. Такого от командора он не ожидал.

– Как ты? – прошептал тот на ухо, обдавая его теплым влажным дыханием.

Дженсен пальцами показал «все хорошо», и Джефф, хмыкнув, отодвинулся. Он напряженно вслушивался, что же Джефф задумал дальше, но шуршания своей сумки не услышал, да и Джефф не приказывал ему оставлять ни флоггера, ни шлепалки. Однако велел ему…

Тут его вход начали исследовать скользкими пальцами. Дженсен с трудом удержался, чтобы не отодвинуться, и позволил себя раскрыть.

  
– Спокойно, – Джефф осторожно положил руку ему на поясницу, удерживая на месте. Дженсен расслабился и просто подался навстречу пробке, вставляемой в него Джеффом. Она приятно распирала его изнутри, не настолько маленькая, чтобы не чувствовать жжения, но и не настолько широкая, чтоб причинять неудобство. Однажды он ходил с ней целый день, подготавливаясь к быстрому и интенсивному сексу. Дженсен вспомнил, как ерзал, когда приходилось садиться – ни устроиться поудобней, ни забыть о знаке собственности глубоко внутри. 

Он сглотнул, ощущая ошейник на шее, желая, чтоб он значил больше, чем небольшой эксперимент, больше, чем очередная миссия. В конце года истечет срок его второго контракта, а он все еще не решил, будет ли подписывать новый еще на пять лет. Дженсен переступил коленями, ослабляя боль в напряженных мышцах. Сколько он еще выдержит? Снова и снова отдавать свое тело, и никогда не получая того, в чем нуждается больше всего – кого-то лишь для себя?  
Член болел от желания, тяжелый, сочащийся и бессильный получить хоть какое-то облегчение. Джефф определенно проявил способности, связав Дженсена так, что нельзя было ни обо что потереться. Все, что оставалось, – ждать, что же Джефф сделает дальше. Он снова вслушался, но различил лишь стук клавиш. Джефф сел поработать? На сколько же он оставил Дженсена привязанным вот так: только и ждущего, чтобы им воспользовались?

Член стал еще тверже, и Дженсен снова прикусил губу, удерживая стон, рвущийся из горла. Незачем показывать, насколько ему нравится быть всего лишь вещью для удовольствия мастера. Нет, такого Джефф от него не дождется, в конце концов, все, что они делают, – ради того, чтобы отправиться освобождать его людей. Он, Дженсен, – средство для достижения цели, и только.

А теперь ему действительно хотелось застонать. Обнаружив, что едва не кончил от одного предвкушения, он напомнил себе, что нужно рассказать Джеффу о кольцах для члена. Сколько Джефф заставит его ждать? Быть может, Джефф хочет, чтоб он умолял? Дженсен, конечно, сталкивался и с такими домами.  
– Пожалуйста, – прошептал он и умолк, проводя языком по пересохшим губам – прозвучало жалобней, чем хотелось.

Стук клавиш умолк. До Дженсена донеслись тяжелые шаги по застеленному ковром полу, и он почувствовал, как прогнулся матрац – Джефф присел рядом. С минуту ничего не происходило, и Дженсен сообразил – наверное, Джефф смотрит на его руки, ожидая сигнала, что все зашло слишком далеко. У них не было обозначения для «я чертовски возбужден и не знаю, чего вы хотите», хотя следовало бы подумать о таком.

– «Пожалуйста» - что? – медленно протянул Джефф.

– Пожалуйста, мне надо… – начал Дженсен, но его прервал шлепок по заднице. Он что-то забыл? Ой. – Пожалуйста, сэр… – когда нового шлепка не последовало, Дженсен продолжил:  
– Я не знаю, чего вы хотите. Я хочу все сделать правильно.

В конце концов, так оно и было.

Дженсен почувствовал как его нежно поглаживают по волосам, словно домашнего любимца.

– Ты все делаешь правильно, – мягко сказал Джефф. – Тебе просто надо научиться быть чуточку терпеливей.

Он едва не рассмеялся. Знал бы Джефф, каким терпеливым он может быть! Это Джефф виноват во внезапной неуверенности во всех правилах, известных ему, в том, как он должен действовать – все летело в тартарары из-за этого человека с его неопытностью! Пожалуй, не столько важно научить Джеффа как себя вести, сколько понять, чего от него ожидать.

– Простите, – сказал Дженсен, потому что единственное, что можно предпринять в незнакомой ситуации с непроверенным домом – извиниться. С генералом Феррис он точно знал, как далеко может зайти в своей дерзости, прежде чем преступит черту, за которой последует наказание. А вот чего ожидать здесь – понятия не имел.

– За такое не извиняются, – ответил Джефф. В голосе звучал восторг, когда он скользнул руками между ног Дженсена и потянул за член. Дженсен задрожал от захлестнувших ощущений.

– Хочешь, чтоб я тебя трахнул?

– Пожалуйста, – повторил он, нуждаясь в том, чтобы им овладели, сделали своим, отчаянно желая Джеффа везде: в себе и над собой.

– Скажи вслух!

– П-пожалуйста, сэр, трахните меня, – Дженсен был само послушание.

– Какая же ты шлюха, – восхитился Джефф, – никакого стыда!

Времена, когда Дженсен стыдился своих желаний, давно прошли. Ему было не до того.  
– Да, сэр, – согласился он.

Вместо ответа Джефф взялся за пробку, проворачивая ее, пока она не выскользнула из Дженсена. Дженсен ждал, открытый и готовый, его тело жаждало заполненности. Он помнил слова Джеффа о терпении и потому молчал и не двигался. Слышалось лишь их с Джеффом тяжелое дыхание и гудение терминала в углу. По спине стекал пот, было больно от необходимости удерживать позу. Дженсен неподвижно ждал.

Всем телом он демонстрировал Джеффу, что усвоил урок: он здесь чтобы удовлетворить потребности Джеффа, и только. Дженсен сдался, и с его губ сорвался тихий вздох. Джефф трахнет его, когда будет готов. По крайней мере, он не вернулся к работе. Из-за этого Дежнсен чувствовал себя чуточку неуверенно. Ему казалось, Джефф его хочет, но тогда как можно находиться рядом с ним - обнаженным, связанным, раскрытым Дженсеном - и ничего не делать?

– Кое-кто однажды сказал мне, – тихо произнес Джефф, легко оглаживая бока Дженсена, заставляя его напрячься, – что секс – это предвкушение.

Он взялся за его ягодицы и раздвинул полушария, открывая дырку. От прикосновения холодного воздуха к чувствительной коже Дженсен вздрогнул. Выгнув спину, он толкнулся назад, но тепло рук тут же исчезло. Верно, предвкушение.

Матрас просел еще ниже, когда Джефф забрался на кровать, скользнул рядом – их обнаженная кожа соприкоснулась – и Дженсена окутало тепло. Он чувствовал лишь широкую головку у растянутого входа. Как Джеффу удается сдерживаться? Не в силах дольше хранить тишину, Дженсен застонал – он мог неподвижно ждать, но молчать не мог.

Послышался тихий смешок, по спине скользнуло теплое дыхание, и Джефф, наконец-то, толкнулся внутрь, заполняя Дженсена именно так, как требовалось. Джефф обхватил Дженсена рукой и ухватился за плечо, удерживая на месте, снова и снова вбиваясь в него глубокими мощными толчками. Все, что Дженсен мог, – покачиваться вперед-назад, вцепившись в изголовье и надеясь удержаться на ногах.

Джефф отодвинулся, изменил угол, и Дженсен едва не завопил – удовольствие внезапно стало чрезмерным. Он и не рассчитывал, что сможет сдержаться, и надеялся, что скоро Джефф позволит ему кончить.

– Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, – повторял он как мантру и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Звезды, как же хотелось кончить!

– Давай, парень, – прошептал Джефф. – Кончи на моем члене, детка, я знаю – ты можешь…

Он только в этом и нуждался – в разрешении – и Дженсен взлетел. Прокатившийся по нему оргазм граничил с болью. Вслед за ним застонал Джефф, низко и протяжно, медленно, толчками заполняя его до краев.

Когда Джефф отвязал его и снял повязку с глаз, у Дженсена дрожали руки.

– Тише, тише, – Джефф бережно вытер его, уложил под одеяло и нырнул следом. – Теперь отдохни. Ты молодец, мальчик. Ты был невероятен!

Дженсен вздрогнул и прижался к нему, отчаянно желая чувствовать его тепло. Должно быть, у него вырвался какой-то звук, потому что Джефф снова шикнул:  
– Спи, пока можешь.

Он уткнулся в теплую кожу и подчинился.


	3. Chapter 3

Джефф рассматривал спящего Дженсена. Он выбрался из-под одеяла, как только убедился, что тот крепко уснул. На случай если Дженсен проснется голодным, на столике у кровати стоял стакан с водой и несколько тостов из кухоньки в углу каюты. Натянув пижамные штаны, Джефф опустился в кресло и просто смотрел, как поднимается и опадает грудь Дженсена, на изогнутые ресницы, касающиеся все еще разгоряченных щек.

Господи, если парень каждый раз так выкладывается, удивительно, как он еще не рассыпался. Джефф не знал, все ли сцены Дженсена похожи на эту, или она была особенной, сделанной только для них двоих. Он фыркнул, ну еще бы, старик, тебе хочется поверить, да? Ему хотелось бы вообразить некую связь, возникшую только на уровне тел. Но он точно знал, что их связывает не взаимная симпатия и притяжение, способные перерасти в большее, а долг, и внезапная вспышка страсти ничего не изменит.

Сейчас бы выпить, подумал Джефф, с тоской вспомнив о бутылке виски, подаренной Риком по случаю его зачисления в экспедиционный экипаж. С его стороны было бы безответственностью напиться, но прямо сейчас обжигающего горло глотка не хватало.

Интересно, сколько же там было притворства? Он знал, что женщины могут имитировать оргазм, но Дженсен не мог скрыть реакции своего тела, такое не подделаешь. Спокойно и непринужденно стоя на коленях, Дженсен выглядел готовым на все, что предложит Джефф. А то, как он, наконец, кончил – сжав в себе член Джеффа, словно тисками – было откровением. Пожалуй, подумал Джефф, не исключено, что дело выгорит.

На личном терминале запищал комм – мигание синего индикатора указывало, что звонок не с корабля. Натянув ту же футболку, в которой утром был в зале, – она так и лежала, небрежно брошенная на спинку кресла – и развернув экран от кровати и Дженсена, Джефф ответил:  
– Морган.

На экране ожило изображение молодого человека. Картинка мельтешила, как всегда при связи с Землей, но все равно Джефф разглядел, что тот хорош собой: копна темных волос, экзотический разрез глаз и волевой подбородок с ямочкой.

– О, здравствуйте, – сказал парень глубоким баритоном, – я ищу Дженсена Эклза, мой звонок перевели на этот комм.

Конечно, подумал Джефф, дома у него должен быть приятель. Он что, думал, что у Эклза вне служебных обязанностей нет ни любовников, ни секса? Джефф с трудом подавил вспышку гнева. У него нет повода злиться. Он с самого начала знал, что Дженсен с ним только на время спасательной операции. Он не владеет Дженсеном, хотя сейчас на том временный ошейник.

– Да, сейчас я его позову, – ответил Джефф и протянул руку, чтобы отключить у комма звук.

– Скажите ему, что это Джеред, – добавил молодой человек.

Джефф кивнул и нажал кнопку. Он подошел к кровати: Дженсен свернулся на боку, засунув руки под подушку, грудь медленно вздымалась в такт негромкому похрапыванию. Будить его не хотелось – Эклз выглядел таким безмятежным, намного моложе своих тридцати с чем-то лет. Джефф осторожно потряс Дженсена за плечо.

Дженсен распахнул глаза и растерянно заморгал. Когда он сел и потянулся, взгляд стал более осмысленным. Джефф протянул ему бутылку воды, стоявшую на краю стола и, подождав, пока Дженсен сделает длинный глоток, сказал:  
– Тебе звонят. Он говорит, что его зовут Джаред.

Дженсен переменился в лице, глаза расширились, а брови взлетели вверх. Он прикусил губу, и Джефф видел, каких усилий ему стоит оставаться в образе.

– Могу я поговорить с ним, сэр?

Темная часть Джеффа хотела ответить: “Нет. Нет, ты не можешь поговорить со своим любовничком. Не сейчас, не при мне”.

Однако Джефф не был настолько мелочным.  
– Можешь, – ответил он. – У тебя десять минут.

Лицо Дженсена омрачилось, но когда он заговорил, в голосе не проскользнуло ни ноты гнева.  
– Могу я одеться, чтобы пообщаться с братом?

Джефф чувствовал себя глупее некуда. Симпатичный молодой человек с растрепанными волосами был Дженсену братом, а не любовником. Он сглотнул.

Извиняться не за что, но как мастер Джефф мог бы быть и не таким кретином.  
– Можешь.

Он развернулся и оставил Дженсена – ушел на кухоньку в углу каюты, наконец давая солдату видимость уединения.

Когда Джефф оглянулся, тот уже натянул спортивные брюки и футболку из своей сумки с одеждой и уселся в кресло перед терминалом.

Нажав кнопку, он негромко сказал:  
– Привет, братишка.

– Ты должен был позвонить мне вчера, – голос Джареда из динамиков звучал обвиняющее. Джефф порадовался, что не уменьшил звук. Он хотел все слышать, даже если из-за этого выглядел не лучше своих любопытных сестер. Дженсен оставался такой загадкой! Все, что Джефф о нем знал: тот чертовски хорош в постели и так зарабатывает на жизнь.

– Извини, – сказал Дженсен, – я как раз на задании, и у меня вылетело из головы.

– Обычно ты звонишь заранее. Во время заданий мы еще не созванивались.

– Это немного отличается, – Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и чуть не оглянулся через плечо, одернув себя в последний момент.

– Я знаю, ты не можешь говорить об этом, – в голосе Джареда слышалось не удивление, а раздражение. – Я хотел показать тебе кольцо.

Дженсен засмеялся:  
– Наконец-то сделаешь предложение? Всего-то прошло каких-то семь лет.

– Цыть. Сам знаешь, я хотел сначала закончить интернатуру. Короче, вот, смотри...

С того места, где стоял Джефф, экран не был виден. Ему оставалось только представить, как выглядит кольцо для помолвки. Он подошел к раковине и начал перемывать стаканы из сушилки, просто чтобы чем-то занять руки. Кэти он кольца не дарил – она их не любила.

– Мамино? – спросил Дженсен, ну, или так Джефф расслышал сквозь шум воды. Он выключил кран и начал вытирать посуду.

– … сделал для меня, – говорил Джаред. – Как думаешь, ей понравится?

– Да, думаю, понравится.

– Будешь моим свидетелем?

– А с чего ты взял, что она согласится?

– Заткнись.

– Джаред, – начал Дженсен и умолк. – Для меня честь – быть твоим свидетелем.

  
– Спасибо.

Джаред оборвал связь, и Дженсен выключил терминал. Сразу же разделся и опустился на колени: Джефф установил правила, и их необходимо соблюдать. Он не связался с Джаредом вчера, потому что не ожидал, что все начнется еще до высадки на планету. Отправляясь на задание, Дженсен всегда звонил брату. Они притоврялись, что это не потому, что Дженсен может не вернуться.

Он не знал, какая муха укусила Джеффа – после звонка Джареда командор очень переменился: чуть ли не в ярость впал из-за того, что им помешали. Возможно, ему не понравилось, что их небольшая экспериментальная сцена кем-то прервана. Хотя, подумал Дженсен, Джефф должен быть готов к тому, что на публике ему придется делать все то же, что наедине.

– Так это был твой брат? – спросил Джефф, возвращаясь из кухни. Его голос звучал так недовольно, словно он перемыл там гору посуды.

– Да, сэр, – ответил Дженсен, не поднимая головы и держа руки за спиной.

– И часто тебе звонят, когда ты при исполнении? – протянул Джефф.

– Только мой брат, – ответил Дженсен. Он сжал кулаки, радуясь, что за его спиной Джефф их не сможет увидеть. – Сэр, – добавил он в последнюю минуту, заметив, что тот нахмурился. Было нелегко вернуться к нужному состоянию, чтобы полностью выкинуть из головы разговор с Джаредом.

– Он единственный находит время для разговоров с тобой?

Стиснув челюсти, Дженсен отвернулся, скрипя зубами, чтобы удержаться от ответа. Отвечать не хотелось.  
– Он единственный – вся моя семья.

– А родители?

На мгновение Дженсен задался вопросом, не служит ли Джефф в Космическом корпусе дознавателем? Вот же вцепился, как собака в кость!  
– Умерли.

Дженсен понимал, что его тон граничит с вызовом и как для военного, и как для саба. Но он не желал разговаривать о гибели родителей с человеком, которого едва знает. И опередил следующий вопрос Джеффа, ответив:  
– Их убили. На Альфани.

Тот дернулся как от удара, и Дженсен почувствовал удовлетворение. Он знал, что Джефф тоже там был, что-то совершил, но из-за безмозглого Хартли и его грязных намеков не хватило времени выяснить что именно.

Если он не вернет самообладание – операция закончится, не успев начаться. Дженсен вспомнил об условных сигналах и, положив ладони на бедра, показал «стоп». Глупо, следовало воспользоваться им после первого же вопроса. Каким-то образом Джефф сумел задеть его так глубоко, как уже давно не случалось.

– Ты… – Джефф прервался на полуслове. – У тебя двадцать минут, чтоб принять душ и… привести себя в порядок. Время пошло.

Дженсен развернулся и с облегчением пополз в душ, радуясь передышке. Уже внутри он с наслаждением встал под горячую воду. Слава богу, что на этом корабле предусмотрены удобства для длительных рейсов, в отличие от военных судов, где едва хватало коек для экипажа. Предполагалось, что долго там никто не задерживался. Интересно, на что будет похоже посещение Триста двадцать восьмой – планеты, жители которой не знали ни о существовании целой галактики, ни о том, откуда они сами пришли? Дженсен думал, что если что и могло привлечь его в Космический корпус, так это именно вот такие исследования. Не поиски новых ресурсов, миров с ценным топливом, необходимым для усиления Объединенных планет, не поиски сырья для создания нового и более мощного оружия, а просто возможность посмотреть как там все устроено.

Он закрыл глаза и быстро вымылся, помня, что время ограничено. Дженсен постарался вернуться в роль, снова стать сабом, каким он умеет быть. Внутри что-то не давало покоя, удерживало на грани, и не помогал даже умиротворяющий шум воды. Выйдя из-под душа, он передернул плечами и перестал заставлять себя. Все или придет само, или нет. При необходимости можно притвориться, как уже не раз случалось. Слишком многое стоит на кону.

Когда Дженсен вышел из санузла, Джефф ожидал его, сидя на кровати, и просто смотрел, как он полз к нему через каюту. Он сосредоточился на шероховатом ковре, грубо царапающем колени и ладони, предназначенном для чего угодно, но не для голой кожи. Можно подумать, кто-то умер бы, если бы в каюты военных стелили мягкие ковры! Даже простой металлический настил больше годится для ползанья – по крайней мере, не остается ожогов. Дженсен подавил смешок: можно подумать, он слишком часто бывал на коленях в подобных местах.

– Голодный? – негромко спросил Джефф.

Дженсен собирался отказаться, но потом вспомнил, когда ел в последний раз.  
– Да, сэр.

– Возьми что-нибудь на кухне. Можешь ходить.

Дженсен подчинился и пошел через каюту, сознавая, что взгляд Джеффа прикипел к его голым ягодицам. В крохотном холодильнике нашлось все необходимое для бутербродов – должно быть, все запасы Джеффа. Такие мини-кухни полагались только старшему офицерскому составу, остальные члены экипажа питались в столовой. Наполнив тарелку, Дженсен понес ее в спальню. Опустил на постель и встал на колени, выжидательно глядя на Джеффа.

Хмуря брови, Джефф перевел взгляд с Дженсена на еду, определенно не в состоянии сложить два и два. Дженсен едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, но попросту продолжил играть свою роль: подняв тарелку на ладонях, он поднес ее Джеффу и приоткрыл рот. Наконец Морган сообразил и взял кусочек бутерброда – Дженсен предварительно порезал его на мелкие порции – и осторожно протянул ему.

Дженсен не коснулся Джеффа зубами, но защемил губами его палец, и прежде, чем Джефф отнял его, пососал. Бросил на Моргана обольстительный взгляд из-под ресниц – мало кто мог устоять.

Но Джефф вовсе не выглядел возбужденным. Изогнув бровь, он смотрел на Дженсена со странным выражением лица. Он выглядел почти обеспокоенным.

Наконец-то, подумал Дженсен, отодвигаясь и напоследок лизнув кончик пальца Джеффа. Наконец-то дошло. Джефф и должен быть обеспокоен. На Триста двадцать восьмой он полностью будет зависеть от Джеффа, так что тому самое время осознать всю меру ответственности. Если для осознания потребовалось кормить, ну что ж, не самый худший способ. В конце концов, это произошло сейчас, а не в ходе операции.

Джефф скормил ему оставшийся бутерброд, но от посасывания пальцев Дженсен воздержался. Тот действовал механически – выполнял обязанности.

Дженсен взял последний кусочек, и Джефф вытер руку о колено. Прокашлялся.  
– Я выбрал тебе одежду. Вечером мы идем в офицерскую кают-компанию.

В кают-компанию? По спине прошел холодок. У него никогда не возникало сложностей с тем, чтобы быть на виду, четыре года в Академии избавили его от чувства стыда. Но так... так совсем другое дело. Люди в кают-компании не скобы и не безымянные граждане Конфедерации, которых он больше не встретит, все они – военнослужащие Космического корпуса, как Хартли. И перешептываний не избежать, а его появление подле Джеффа только подтвердит слухи.

  
Он встретился взглядом с Джеффом и кивнул, потому что они должны это сделать. Если они не смогут сыграть свои роли вне спальни, как они их сыграют перед чужаками с Триста двадцать восьмой?

Джефф выбрал гражданскую одежду, что имело смысл, поскольку они собирались туда, где члены экипажа отдыхают после службы. На «Меркурии» таких зон отдыха было несколько – солдатам надо расслабляться, а до любой безопасной планеты, куда можно отправиться в увольнение, слишком далеко. Дженсен думал, ему и не представится случая побывать ни в одном из таких мест, хотя теперь, похоже, получится, хотя и не так, как ему хотелось бы.

Темно-синие брюки и облегающая черная рубашка, с вырезом достаточно низким, чтобы был виден ошейник на шее. Темные цвета подчеркивали бледность кожи. Немного подводки вокруг глаз не помешало бы, подумал Дженсен, зашнуровав свои черные форменные ботинки и разглядывая себя в зеркале. Эти ботинки были единственной обувью, принесенной им в каюту Джеффа, а босиком тот ему идти не позволит.

– Пора, – сказал Джефф, выглядевший в гражданской одежде довольно непривычно. На нем были джинсы и светлая рубашка на пуговицах навыпуск. Щетину, так нравившуюся Дженсену, он сбрил и в ярком освещении каюты выглядел великолепно и, одновременно, незнакомо. – Иди за мной.

Хорошо, подумал Дженсен, держась в нескольких шагах позади за левым плечом Джеффа. Если бы ему пришлось ползти по кораблю, ушло бы много времени. Похоже, у Джеффа не возникало сложностей с приказами вне сексуальных отношений, но это естественно – он военный командир. И в сексе командует тоже все лучше: Дженсена затопил жар от воспоминания о том, как он был связан и ждал, когда же Джефф подойдет к нему.

Они воспользовались лифтом – кают-компания была на том же этаже, что и бассейн, ресторан для вольнонаемного персонала, центр снабжения и тренажерные залы для гражданских. Перед двойной дверью, ведущей в клуб офицеров, стояли два накачанных солдата, очевидно, сегодня вечером выполняющих обязанности вышибал.

– Добрый вечер, командор, – поздоровался один из них.

– Добрый вечер, сержант. Все спокойно?

– Надеюсь, да, сэр, – сержант распахнул перед ними стеклянную дверь, – развлекайтесь.

Он даже кивнул Дженсену, вежливо, без двусмысленной ухмылочки, обычно сопровождающей подобный жест. Дженсен был признателен.

Перешептывания начались, едва он ступил на борт корабля, прибыв на крейсере, отправленном специально, чтобы доставить его сюда. Феррис отозвала его с запланированной операции, и только ее влияние и вера в него вынудила Космический корпус привезти его из такой дали. Она знала и ценила его за профессионализм, более чем кого-либо другого из их службы. Жаль, что никто из экипажа не разделяет ее мнения, жаль, что весь опыт выставляет его шлюхой и подстилкой, а не солдатом, который собирается спасти задницы их товарищей, не говоря уже о заключении договора с Триста двадцать восьмой.

"Но сначала надо справиться здесь, – напомнил себе Дженсен, расправляя плечи и входя, – и не в одиночку, а с помощью Моргана." В Джеффе не было высокомерия и тщеславия, как в тех, кто насмехался над ним, а Дженсену нужно знать свои слабые стороны так же, как и сильные.

Офицерскую кают-компанию заливал слабый голубоватый свет, поразительно контрастирующий с ярким освещением остального судна. Почти всю центральную часть занимала барная стойка из классического искусственного дерева, уставленная цветными стаканами. Вокруг сновало несколько сексапильных ребят, разносящих напитки и еду посетителям. Эстрада, оборудованная микрофоном и прожектором, пока пустовала.

Джефф повел их через толпу, кивая и помахивая рукой знакомым, отвечая на короткие приветствия, но не останавливаясь. Дженсен следовал в нескольких шагах за ним. Тот направился к одному из диванов в отдаленной части зала и с довольным вздохом уселся. Прежде чем Дженсен успел опуститься на колени подле него, Джефф щелкнул пальцами и указал на диван:  
– Садись.

– Слушаюсь, сэр.

Дженсен сел. Он устроился на самом краешке, не совсем удобно. Единственно верным вариантом для него было бы стоять на коленях, но Джефф приказал сидеть, а приказы не обсуждаются. «Сможет ли он приказать мне делать что-то, что ему не нравится?» – подумал Дженсен, понимая, что как раз в этом-то все дело. Если Джефф не сможет заставить себя отдать приказ, то не имеет значения, насколько Дженсену хочется или приятно быть связанным и выпоротым. Именно Джефф должен вести, и необходимо убедиться, что на него можно рассчитывать.

– Так вот где ты его прячешь! – насмешливый голос прервал размышления Дженсена, и он поднял взгляд... В затемненной кают-компании он не сразу узнал капитана в красном расшитом блестками платье, искрящемся в унылом синем свете. Конечно же, все взгляды были обращены на нее.

– Капитан Дивайн! – Дженсен вскочил на ноги.

– Вольно, солдат! – она закатила глаза. – Морган, вели мальчику послушаться.

– Только если скажете мне, кто управляет кораблем, пока вы здесь, – ответил Джефф, и Дженсен оглянулся, потрясенный его дразнящим тоном.

– Ты знаешь – Нейл Гаррис, очень опытный старший помощник капитана, – она бросила на Джеффа пристальный взгляд, положила руку на бедро и качнула плечом. – Нам надо поговорить.

– Присаживайтесь, – предложил Джефф.

Дженсен отступил, чтобы капитан смогла занять его место на диване. В ожидании распоряжений он посмотрел на Джеффа.

– На колени, – прочитал он по губам Джеффа и подчинился, опустившись рядом со стеклянным столиком, как раз напротив дивана со стороны капитана.

– Делаете успехи, как я погляжу? – сказала она.

– Идея генерала Феррис, – пояснил Джефф, – двадцать четыре часа оставаться в роли.

Сузив глаза, она посмотрела на Дженсена. У Дженсена возникло чувство, что она видит его насквозь:  
– А как насчет вас, Эклз? Когда я смогу отправить вас двоих в эту дыру?

Дженсен взглянул на Джеффа, и тот кивнул.  
– Думаю, как только мы выполним распоряжение генерала Феррис – нам надо понять, как лучше действовать.

Дивайн фыркнула:  
– Сэм, безусловно, права – у тебя хорошо подвешен язык, мальчик.

Он растерянно моргнул, услышав, что генерала Феррис назвали по имени, и начал лихорадочно соображать, откуда две женщины знакомы.  
– Послушайте, не буду ходить вокруг да около. Мы рассчитываем, что вы все сделаете, и чем раньше, тем лучше. Мне в затылок дышат два адмирала и генерал, желая знать, почему вы еще не там.

– Понятно, капитан, – негромко произнес Джефф. – Какой приоритет у спасательной операции?

Сначала Дженсен не понял вопроса, он думал, что главное – как раз спасение. Дивайн пристально посмотрела на Моргана, она выглядела уставшей.  
– Ты же знаешь, что технологии их заботят гораздо больше, чем потеря двух солдат. Ежедневно мы теряем гораздо больше людей, защищая пограничные планеты. Я не ставлю тебя перед выбором, Морган. Ты все сделаешь правильно, мы получим и то, и другое – вернем наших людей и заручимся расположением жителей Триста двадцать восьмой, чтобы показать сенаторам что-то впечатляющее, – ее плечи поникли, и она устало потерла лоб. – Почему я не вышла в отставку раньше?

Джефф негромко рассмеялся, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз.  
– Мы справимся.

– Я знаю, что ты справишься, – она потрепала Джеффа по плечу. – И ты,– капитан коснулась подбородка Дженсена, заставляя встретиться с ней взглядом. – Да, я думаю, у вас все получится.

Что-то блеснуло в ее темных глазах, какое-то знание. Теперь Дженсен точно знал, кто именно связался с Секс-корпусом. Интересно, она сама в Теме? Но даже если и так, обязанности капитана удерживают ее на корабле. Да и Проектом освоения дальнего космоса руководит Морган. Впервые Дженсен осознал весь груз ответственности, лежащий на плечах его временного хозяина. Несмотря на необходимость научиться думать совершенно по-другому, Морган хорошо справлялся, возможно будучи одним из тех редких людей, кто получает больше, отдавая. Он отложил это озарение на потом, возможно, оно пригодится, когда они окажутся там, внизу.

– А теперь, мальчики, прошу меня извинить. У меня свой способ снимать напряжение, – она кивнула в направлении эстрады и ушла, оставив Дженсена с разинутым ртом.

Рука Дежффа опустилась ему на затылок, мягко коснувшись верхнего края ошейника. Дженсен закрыл рот и едва сдержал дрожь.  
– Она не такая, как ты ожидал?

– Да, сэр, – ответил он. При первой встрече, вскоре после его прибытия на борт, она даже не понравилась ему.

– Она споет одну-две песни перед выступлением группы. Капитанская привилегия, – в голосе Джеффа слышалась улыбка. – Пока не стало слишком многолюдно, сходи в бар и принеси нам выпить.

– Что-то конкретное, – положив руку на стеклянный столик, Дженсен оглянулся, – или я должен вас удивить?

Безмолвно отвечая на флирт, Джефф погладил его по щеке, как поощрил бы домашнего любимца.  
– Думаю, сиенское вино для нас обоих. И закажи холодные закуски.

Сиенское вино не опьяняло, Дженсен знал это и одобрял. Джефф не из тех, кто позволяет рассудку помутиться.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – он встал и направился к бару, чувствуя взгляды и слыша перешептывания. Когда капитан поднялась на эстраду, подтянулось еще больше народу, возможно, чтобы выказать уважение, хотя, скорее всего, чтобы подлизаться к начальнику.

  
Кают-компанию заполнил низкий голос капитана Дивайн, все разговоры смолкли – похоже, что толпа, собравшаяся просто поглазеть на нее, была очарована песней. Дженсен не узнал ни слов, ни мелодии, но он давно не был в отпуске и потому был далек от хит-парадов.

 – Что тебе предложить, сладенький? – жизнерадостно спросила девушка за стойкой, когда он протиснулся к ней сквозь толпу.

Дженсен сделал заказ, и она засуетилась, схватив пару стаканов. Скорее всего, она была из вольнонаемных членов экипажа – малость неопытная, да и сомнительно, что кто-то поступает на военную службу, чтобы разносить выпивку. Пожалуй, когда выдастся немного свободного времени, можно почитать распределение экипажа, как им удается сохранять баланс между военными и гражданскими.

Кто-то сзади врезался в него, на мгновение прижав к стойке. Дженсен ухватился за столешницу, чтоб не упасть, и развернулся посмотреть, кто на него налетел. Он никого не узнал в группе стоящих там солдат, к тому же все были в штатском, так что даже не разобрать, в каком они звании.

– Ну надо же, мальчик-красавчик в ошейнике.

– Эй, кис-кис-кис!

– Я говорил вам, что он баба.

Они рассмеялись над собственной тупой шуткой, и Дженсен едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Нужно сохранять спокойствие. Они не станут ничего затевать в нескольких шагах от капитана, но по опыту он знал, что они сделают все, что может сойти с рук. Где девушка с выпивкой? Он оглянулся и увидел, что ее отвлекли беседой, знакомая белобрысая голова рядом с ней – Хартли. Ну кто бы сомневался!

Хрен с ним, за выпивкой можно прийти позже.

– Прошу прощения, – он попытался обойти троицу. Его вернули на место толчком в грудь. Дженсен бросил на них сердитый взгляд: – Дайте пройти.

– Чудно, по словам Хартли, ты любишь совать свой член, куда не следует.

На эстраде капитан поклонилась в последний раз и объявила следующих выступающих. Стало шумно, и они сомкнулись вокруг Дженсена, не позволяя уйти.

– Чудно, – парировал он, – что-то не припомню, чтобы Хартли был знаком с моим членом. Держу пари, именно поэтому он такой вздорный.

– Заткнись, скоб!

– Знаешь, готов поспорить, капитан будет потрясена тем, что нынче считается остроумием, – Дженсен поднял брови. – В чем проблема? Что я зарабатываю на жизнь еблей, или что меня ебет Морган?

– Думаешь, ты лучше нас, да? – прошипел самый высокий, широкоплечий с рассеченной шрамом верхней губой – это придавало ему вечно недовольный вид.

– Джонсона и Таппена там внизу пытают, а для их спасения посылают тебя? Бред! – выплюнул Дженсену тощий парень.

– Ну, учитывая, что старший лейтенант Эклз рангом повыше вас троих и у него за плечами десять лет оперативной работы, – с нарочитой медлительностью произнес Джефф за спинами троицы, – я считаю его чертовски удачным выбором для данной операции.

Лицо тощего побелело, и Дженсен прикусил губу, сдерживая торжествующую улыбку. Они расступились, пропуская Джеффа в круг. Даже в штатском, стоя здесь со скрещенными на груди руками и сверкая глазами на троицу, Джефф выглядел внушительно.

– Прапорщик Джонс. Прапорщик Манчини. Прапорщик Ливер, – каждому Джефф посмотрел в глаза, заставляя уяснить, что он их помнит. И Дженсен подумал, что он тоже забудет нескоро. – Должен ли я поговорить с вашим командиром об уважении всех членов команды?

– Нет, сэр! – ответили они нестройным хором.

– Значит, лучше, чтоб до меня не доходили слухи о том, что кто-то из вас снова беспокоит лейтенанта Эклза. Всем ясно? Свободны.

Дженсен остался на месте, глядя, как под взглядом Джеффа троица убирается, поджав хвосты. При виде Джеффа сердце едва не выскакивало из груди. Он приструнил их, защитил его, не заставляя чувствовать себя слабаком.

– Сэр?

– Пошли отсюда, – Джефф двинулся к выходу. – Думаю, прямо сейчас я предпочел бы выпить в собственной каюте.

  
– Да, сэр.

* * *

Едва за Джеффом закрылась дверь, Дженсен сорвал одежду и опустился на пол, застыв на коленях в грациозной позе: руки сцепил в замок на затылке, выгнул спину, демонстрируя розовые соски и восхитительную гладкую грудь. Член изогнулся, касаясь живота и медленно наливаясь кровью. Джефф обошел вокруг Дженсена, словно осматривая его, давая своему гневу время утихнуть. Да, прапорщики были засранцами, но какая-то часть Джеффа чувствовала иррациональную ярость, направленную на самого Дженсена.

– Ты посчитал нужным ответить? Какой реакции ты ожидал от них, продолжая их задирать? – не подумав, громко выпалил Джефф.

– Ничего такого, с чем бы я не справился. Я привык к такому… сэр, – возразил Дженсен, не поднимая глаз.

Джефф остановился прямо перед ним.  
– Это мой корабль. И разбираться тут буду я. Понятно?

– Да, сэр, – ответил Дженсен, с трудом сглотнув, его кадык дернулся, и ошейник сдвинулся. Длинные ресницы затрепетали.

Джефф наклонился и подцепил ошейник пальцем, затянув его туже на шее Дженсена и вынудив того поднять голову. Прямо сейчас и до завтрашнего дня Дженсен принадлежал ему. И он волен с ним делать что угодно: защищать и использовать в свое удовольствие, оберегать от грубости и причинять боль. Внезапно захотелось сделать Дженсену больно, пометить его бледную кожу, чтобы все видели, кому тот принадлежит. Он вспомнил, как чуть раньше Дженсен пытался просить его, выпятив задницу и отчаянно желая разрядки. Ему хотелось, чтоб Дженсен умолял по-настоящему, не потому что такова его роль в постели, а потому что без его, Джеффа, разрешения, он никто и ничто.

Пожалуй, утром ему стоило задушить идею с двадцатичетырехчасовой сценой на корню, отвергнуть ее. Он никогда так не обращался с любовниками, никогда не давил и обходился без этого принуждения ради принуждения. Но Дженсен ему не любовник. Джефф вынужден быть его мастером, и его несло от переполнявшего возбуждения, что он спас мальчика от той троицы в кают-компании. Пора Дженсену напомнить, кому он принадлежит.

– Сколько человек владело этим телом? – прошептал он, наклоняя голову Дженсена в сторону и рассматривая редкие веснушки на бледной коже. – Скольким мужчинам ты отдавался?

– Я не знаю… сэр, – голос Дженсена сорвался, когда Джефф отпустил ошейник и схватил его за волосы, запрокидывая голову и обнажая горло.

– Чушь! Держу пари, что ты ведешь подсчет, какой-то аккуратный лаконичный файл с именами тех, кто тебя трахал и краткими заметками, на случай, если имя тебе не известно.

Дженсен промолчал, но Джефф и не ожидал ответа. Раз он здесь хозяин, то и правила устанавливает он.

– Ты всем им позволял прикасаться к тебе. Стоял перед ними на коленях. Скольких из них ты впустил сюда, а? – свободной рукой Джефф коснулся лба Дженсена, провел по коже, по ошейнику и остановил по центру груди, чувствуя, как под ладонью гулко бьется сердце.

– Вы не можете… вы не можете заставлять меня, – выпалил Дженсен и закрыл рот так резко, что клацнули зубы.

Хоть раз незапланированный ответ.  
– Позволь мне самому судить, что я могу, а что нет!

Джефф отпустил его, швырнув вниз, внимательно глядя, обопрется Дженсен на руки или совсем упадет на пол. Изящные пальцы просто растопырены, чтобы упереться в ковер, никаких сигналов. Никакого знака остановить сцену. Но и никакого поощрения к продолжению, кроме покрасневшего эрегированного члена, прижатого к бедру. Дженсен сказал ему, что примет и выдержит все, что Джефф ему уготовит, и теперь он собирался поймать Эклза на слове.

Желание причинить боль Дженсену разрасталось с неукротимостью, удивлявшей его самого. Ему хотелось перекинуть Дженсена через колено и шлепать, пока от ладони задница не станет ярко-красной. И он мог получить желаемое, он мог получить все. Джефф стянул рубашку, сбросил брюки и присел на край постели. Ему хотелось ощущать кожу Дженсена, его член на своих бедрах.

– Принеси шлепалку из своей сумки, – велел Джефф. Он сидел и смотрел, как Дженсен на четвереньках подполз к сумке рядом с кроватью, разыскивая потребованное им. После того, как в ней порылся Джефф, прежнего порядка там не было, поэтому Дженсену потребовалось время, чтобы выудить гладкий деревянный предмет. Он вернулся и протянул его Джеффу, рукояткой вперед. Джефф взял, взвесил в руке, прикидывая: достаточно тяжелая, чтобы хорошо шлепнуть, но не настолько, чтобы устала рука. Он вспомнил, как Дженсен подал ему кожаный ошейник – единственную деталь одежды, надетую на нем сейчас, – то, что указывает на его принадлежность Джеффу.

Джефф протянул шлепалку:  
– Поцелуй, – потребовал он.

Глаза Дженсена расширились, щеки залил густой румянец, даже грудь покраснела, и теперь розовые соски потемнели и выделялись. Его член сочился естественной смазкой, пачкающей живот. Когда Дженсен подобрался ближе, подался вперед и с благоговением прикоснулся губами к деревяшке, Джеффа едва не скрутило от желания.

 Он не позволил Дженсену отодвинуться, схватив его за подбородок и запрокинув лицо. И поцеловал сам, напоследок кусая полные губы, желая видеть, как они из-за него распухнут. У Дженсена был вкус свободы, желания и кисло-сладких слив, а еще всего, что Джефф когда-либо желал. Он оттолкнул его.  
– Ложись ко мне на колени, – сказал он. – Для равновесия одной рукой можешь касаться пола или кровати.

Дженсен кивнул и подчинился. Все так же грациозно он улегся на колени Джеффу ягодицами вверх: член легко касался бедер Джеффа, ковра он касался пальцами ног и одной рукой, как и было приказано. Вторую руку Дженсена Джефф завел ему за спину и крепко прижал. Из горла Дженсена лишь вырвался какой-то звук, а дыхание участилось, словно он задыхался.

Ненадолго Джефф отложил шлепалку на кровать и медленно погладил Дженсена по спине, между ягодиц, подразнил нежную кожу мошонки.  
– Сейчас ты не кончишь, – прошипел он и чувствительно ущипнул, отчего Дженсен пронзительно вскрикнул.

Джефф занес ладонь и с силой опустил на бледную ягодицу, удовлетворенно наблюдая, как проступает алый отпечаток, надеясь, что он горит так же сильно, как и ладонь. Он потер отметину, чувствуя тепло от удара.

Но устать раньше Дженсена не хотелось. Джефф схватил шлепалку, сжал пальцы на рукоятке. Отвел руку, чуть задержав в замахе, чтобы распределить напряжение в мышцах, выждал немного, пока не услышал, как Дженсен задержал дыхание, и резко опустил. Раздавшийся в тишине звук получился громче, чем от шлепка ладонью. Беспрепятственно он поднял свое орудие снова и опустил на вторую половинку, даже с большей силой.

Дженсен ерзал на его коленях, при каждом ударе его задница опускалась, словно он пытался избежать шлепалки. При этом он терся пахом о Джеффа, и независимо от количества шлепков его член неизменно оставался тяжелым и жестким. Джефф потерял счет ударам, лишь по багровым следам, расцветавшим на прежде бледной коже, догадываясь, сколько уже длится процесс. Он не унимался, очарованный движениями парня на его коленях, пытавшегося увильнуть в сторону, хватающего воздух и стонущего при каждом шлепке.

– Проси меня, – прошипел Джефф. – Умоляй меня остановиться.

– Пожалуйста, – всхлипнул Дженсен. Его голос звучал ломко и приглушенно. – Пожалуйста, хватит. Пожалуйста!

Джефф еще раз опустил шлепалку.  
– Не верю. Сделай так, чтоб я поверил тебе, мальчик.

Он услышал, как Дженсен задержал дыхание, почувствовал, с каким усилием тот пытается взять себя в руки. Наконец, Дженсен сдался, обвиснув на коленях Джеффа, словно силы сопротивляться иссякли, и прошептал:  
– Умоляю вас, сэр.

В ушах шумела кровь. Джефф впервые осознал, что вот это сказанное тихим голосом «сэр» значит «мастер» и подразумевает отношения гораздо интимнее и глубже, нежели между командиром и подчиненным. Он уронил шлепалку и провел пальцами по пылающей коже. Если бы он хотел продолжить, шлепать, пока нежная кожа не лопнет, Дженсен позволил бы, разрешил бы ему все, что он просит, и даже больше.

Джефф разжал хватку на руке Дженсена и осторожно помог ему снова опуститься на пол на колени. Потянул за волосы, ловя его взгляд, – глаза Дженсена покраснели от струящихся по лицу слез, он икал и чуть задыхался, а садясь на колени, поморщился.

– Очень хорошо, – восхитился Джефф. Он снова сел, расставил ноги, небрежно опустил руку на жесткий, истекающий смазкой член. Дженсен, впившись пальцами в свои бедра, провожал взглядом каждое движение.

– Отсоси мне.

Сцепив руки за спиной, Дженсен подался вперед и взял в рот головку члена Джеффа, обхватил ствол восхитительными губами. Он не красовался, не флиртовал, не использовал ни одного из своих трюков, которые проделывал весь день. Нет, Дженсен просто скользнул ниже, вбирая член Джеффа все глубже, пока не коснулся губами основания, целуя мошонку.

Джефф закусил губу, пытаясь сдержаться, но, черт возьми, Дженсен слишком хорошо знал свое дело. Он застонал, вцепился в скомканные простыни, ощущая лишь, как Дженсен облизывает его и сосет, кружит языком по чувствительному местечку сразу под головкой. Джефф чувствовал приближение оргазма, впереди еще была вся ночь, и он знал, что долго не выдержит. И все же ему хватило самообладания оттолкнуть голову Дженсена до того, как выплеснуться белесыми струями спермы его красивое лицо. Попав на розовые губы, они стекали вниз, на покрасневшую возбужденно вздымающуюся грудь.

Джефф пальцем размазал жидкость Дженсену по губам, слегка нажимая, чтобы тот почувствовал вкус. Большим пальцем провел под ошейником, в очередной раз очарованный скрытой под ним кожей. Теперь укрощенный Дженсен, весь покрытый отметинами Джеффа, ожидал его следующего шага.

– Иди ополоснись, – Джефф отодвинулся. – И даже не думай кончить. Я узнаю.

Дженсен подчинился без хныканья и жалоб – пополз в ванную, но дверь за собой оставил открытой. Теперь, когда Дженсен не мог его видеть, Джефф усмехнулся, чувствуя себя после оргазма на седьмом небе. Господи, абсолютная власть действительно развращает. Он вытерся своей рубашкой и начал рыться в сумке с секс-игрушками. Их совместная ночь еще не закончилась, и Джефф припас пару тузов в рукаве.

Когда Дженсен вышел из душа, с влажными волосами и покрасневшей и теплой от воды кожей, Джефф приказал ему забраться на кровать и встать на четвереньки. С тихим «слушаюсь, сэр» Дженсен принял указанную позу, его по-прежнему возбужденный член подрагивал между ног.

– Будешь себя хорошо вести, и, может, я разрешу тебе кончить, – сказал Джефф и вставил в него смазанную лубрикантом пробку. – Будешь спать с ней, – он поигрывал с кусочком резины между плотно сжатыми ягодицами, – и когда я тебя захочу, я просто переверну тебя и трахну, и ты будешь влажным и открытым для меня.

От его слов Дженсен задрожал и издал низкий гортанный звук. Джефф устроился рядом с ним – прижал спиной к своей груди – и, уткнувшись лицом в кожаный ошейник, прикусил шею и оставил засос у самой челюсти.

– Мой, – тихо прорычал он, притягивая Дженсена ближе и сплетая их ноги.

– Да, – прошептал тот.

Джефф отдал команду, чтоб свет выключился, и позволил себе погрузиться в сон. В конце концов, на сей раз он знал, что когда проснется, Дженсен по-прежнему будет здесь, все еще обязанный несколько часов оставаться его рабом. Он улыбнулся и обнял его крепче.

Он проснулся чуть позже – светящиеся цифры на терминале показывали четыре часа утра – оставалось еще добрых пара часов до того, чтоб даже подумать о подъеме. Но Джефф уже упирался в поясницу Дженсена утренним стояком.

– Свет, десять процентов, – прошептал он, достаточно громко, чтобы среагировал компьютер, но чтоб при этом не разбудить спящего. Он просто хотел смотреть игру теней на расслабленном теле Дженсена.

Легкий поворот запястья – и пробка выскользнула, Джефф отложил ее так, чтоб она была в пределах досягаемости. Затем подхватил Дженсена под колено и приподнял его ногу, открывая слегка припухшую дырку. Джефф напрягся, приподнявшись на постели, но оказалось, что скользнуть в растянутую, скользкую, всегда жаркую глубину так просто. Оказавшись внутри, крепко зажатый в теле Дженсена, он застонал.

– Блядь, – пошипел сразу же проснувшийся Дженсен. Джефф усилил хватку, удерживая его ногу. Второй рукой зажал парню рот.

– Тихо, – прошептал он. – Не издашь ни звука – разрешу кончить. Ясно?

Он чувствовал, как Дженсен под его пальцами задрожал и сглотнул, слышал участившееся дыхание. Наконец, Дженсен просто кивнул, и Джефф его отпустил. Ему нужно была свободная рука, чтобы держать равновесие, когда он задрал ногу Дженсена повыше и начал вбиваться в аппетитную тугую задницу.

Между ними стекал пот, Джефф продолжал неторопливо двигаться, входя до шлепка бедрами о бедра и медленно выскальзывая. Дженсен хватал ртом воздух, но не издал ни стона, ни вскрика.

– Как хорошо, малыш, – простонал Джефф, погружаясь в тесноту. – Потрогай себя, дай мне посмотреть.

К чести Дженсена, услышав указание, он не издал ни звука. Просто обхватил рукой свой член и начал дрочить в такт толчкам Джеффа. Он крепко зажмурился и прикусил свою восхитительную пухлую губу так сильно, что Джефф испугался, что пойдет кровь.

– Давай, мальчик, я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь.

Дженсен сдавленно кашлянул – не совсем звук, но Джефф полагал, что ни один мужчина не смог бы держаться так долго, как он, – и кончил, выдаивая член Джеффа внутренними мышцами. Джефф вцепился в Дженсена еще крепче, зная, что на коже останутся синяки, и на мгновенье перед глазами все поплыло. Он уткнулся лбом Дженсену в шею и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы прийти в себя. Потом потянулся за анальной пробкой и, едва вынув член, тут же ее вставил.

Услышав стон, Джефф тихо рассмеялся и нажал большим пальцем на основание пробки.  
– Мне нравится мысль, что в тебе хранится частичка меня.

– Блядь, – повторил Дженсен.

– Утром, – Джефф с усмешкой откинулся на спину.

В итоге он выбрался из постели около семи, оставив Дженсена досыпать, пока сам принимает душ. Под струями воды он развлекался мыслями о Дженсене здесь, рядом с собой. В его воображении Дженсен стоял на коленях, с прилипшими к голове волосами, а по спине ручейками стекала вода, каплями падая на грудь. И такое возможно, подумал Джефф, нет причин, по которым он не может потребовать от Дженсена сделать все, что угодно.

Только его воля. Джефф сполоснулся, вымыл шампунь из волос. Он должен помнить об ответственности, он отвечает за Дженсена. Больше никому не позволено причинять боль его мальчику, и в свою очередь, от него, Джеффа, требуется быть командиром, сохранять контроль, обеспечивать порядок. Для первого раза, подумал он, пожалуй, удалось справиться.

Выйдя из душа, он обнаружил Дженсена стоящим в постели на коленях – истерзанная задница не выносила даже малейшего давления – в руке тот держал черный кожаный ошейник.

– Думаю, вы готовы. Нам не понадобится оставшаяся пара часов. Мы можем сообщить капитану.

Джефф кивнул:  
– Пожалуй, ты прав.


	4. Chapter 4

Дженсен дернул воротник своего комбинезона, удивленный тем, до чего же быстро привык быть обнаженным подле Джеффа. Хотя, возможно это к лучшему, учитывая, что завтра первым делом они отправятся на Триста двадцать восьмую, и все-таки было беспокойно. Он подался вперед, будто сделать пометки в своих записях, но на самом деле чтобы бросить взгляд на Джеффа, сидящего рядом, - в конференц-зале проходило совещание.

Сняв утром ошейник, тем самым завершив их учебную сессию на добрых восемь часов раньше, Дженсен ожидал, что возникнет неловкость: он обнаженным стоял на коленях в постели Джеффа, однако больше не был обязан подчиняться каждому его приказу. Конечно, после всего произошедшего в их взаимоотношениях могли возникнуть некоторые трудности. Но когда Джефф просто кивнул и согласился с ним, Дженсен с облегчением выдохнул – тот правильно понял ситуацию. Морщась от боли в исхлестанной заднице, он стал выбираться из постели.

\- Полегче, - поймал его за руку Джефф и нахмурился: – Я могу чем-то помочь? Дженсен задумался, сознает ли сам Джефф, как выразительны его темные глаза, сколько заботы и беспокойства в его взгляде?

\- У меня есть крем, который охлаждает и вызывает онемение.

\- Так давай я намажу.

Ошеломленный Дженсен позволил Джеффу схватить тюбик и лег на постель лицом вниз, а Джефф удалил анальную пробку и размазал белый гель по воспаленной коже. Морган удивил Дженсена: очевидно, принял предыдущий урок об обязанностях мастера близко к сердцу и обнаружил в себе что-то, что откликнулось на ситуацию, на его покорность. И если на Триста двадцать восьмой он будет вести себя также, то Дженсен был уверен, что они успешно одурачат жителей планеты – убедят, что являются настоящей парой.

Здесь, в конференц-зале, поглядывая на Джеффа краем глаза, Дженсен понял, что лгать не придется; в течение короткого периода времени они были слишком близки, чтобы остаться равнодушными друг к другу. Дженсен уважал Моргана, черт, ему действительно нравился этот человек, к тому же тот не тушевался в спальне. Нетрудно будет притвориться, что он чувствует больше – в конце концов, в этом он специалист.

\- Вы уже выбрали, кто будет участвовать в операции, командор? – спросила доктор Коэн, постукивая стилусом по столу. Дженсен видел ее мельком, в этом же конференц-зале, полном людей, вернувшихся с первой миссии, и едва удостоился ее взгляда – она выглядела слишком сдержанной, слишком напряженной.

\- Еще нет, - ответил Джефф. – Я был занят - осваивал кое-какие аспекты операции.

\- При всем уважении, - поджав губы сказала Коэн, явно подразумевая обратное, - вы и впрямь думаете, что если сделаете вид, будто уступили их требованиям, то все разрешится?

\- Если нет, то что именно вы предлагаете, доктор? – спросил Джефф, и теперь Дженсен мог определить, когда тот сдерживал свой нрав в узде.

\- Я рекомендовала сугубо дипломатическую миссию, с участием опытных психологов…

\- Так вы считаете, с ними что-то не в порядке? – выпалил Дженсен. – Что они больны, потому что их общество устроено именно так, а не иначе?

Она стиснула челюсти и через всю комнату вперилась в него взглядом:  
\- Психолог не обязательно лечит болезни, но он понимает, как мыслят другие. Мы можем подискутировать о преимуществах одного образа жизни перед другим в другой раз. Все, что меня заботит, – это как вернуть наших людей. Один из них, если вы не в курсе, мой сотрудник.

\- Согласно просмотренным мною отчетам, - сказал Дженсен, - они настаивали на доказательствах именно от самого командора Моргана, и только тогда станет возможным дальнейшее общение. Не вижу, каким образом команда дипломатов уладит разногласия, если данное требование не будет удовлетворено.

Прежде чем Коэн смогла ответить, руку подняла капитан.

\- Довольно споров, доктор. Я специально запросила экспертную оценку у лейтенанта Эклза. Мы проследим, чтобы в числе прочих, в команду Моргана входили специалисты по дипломатическим отношениям.

– Что ж, если вы настаиваете на таком подходе..., – начала Коэн, подхватив свой планшет и щелкнув клавишами, – у меня есть несколько сотрудников, которых я настоятельно рекомендую взять с собой на операцию по спасению.

Дженсен взял свой планшет и открыл присланные ею файлы – на экране появились изображения кандидатов и возле каждого заметки Коэн об их специализации. Он никого из них не знал, но взгляд на фотографию улыбающегося доктора Морански навел его на мысль:  
– Доктор Коэн, вы ведь не входили в состав экспедиции на Триста двадцать восьмую, верно?

Она раздраженно фыркнула:  
– Нет. Если вы намекаете…

– Я ни на что не намекаю, – перебил Дженсен. Он открыл файл со списком участвовавших в первой высадке, на этот раз, листая файлы, он просматривал фотографии каждого участника.

– Что выделяло Джонсона и Таппена из всего отряда, вошедшего в город? Один – военный, второй – штатский. У одного темные волосы, у другого – светлые. Джонсон на добрых десять лет старше Таппена. Почему там решили, что командор Морган их мастер?

Джефф прочистил горло:  
– Хороший вопрос, лейтенант. Над ним работают несколько психологов и антропологов…

– Я думаю, важнее ответить на вопрос: почему забрали только их? Почему остальных членов отряда не рассматривали в качестве потенциальных сабов?

– У вас есть предположения? – сухо спросила капитан.

Дженсен оторвал взгляд от планшета.  
– Пожалуй. Пришло в голову, когда доктор Коэн прислала фотографии своих сотрудников. Очевидно, что в данной культуре внешность играет важную роль, по крайней мере, согласно докладу доктора Шанкса, – он постучал по экрану. – Меня обучали замечать такие вещи. Неужели никто не обратил внимание, что только у Таппена и Джонсона голубые глаза?

– Твою мать, – выдохнув, пробормотал Джефф, и Дженсен прикусил губу, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке.

– Вы, правда, думаете, что все так просто? – спросила Коэн, уставившись на изображения в своем планшете.

– Именно поэтому я спросил, были ли вы на планете. Ваши глаза голубые, – добавил Дженсен.

– Но твои – нет, – вдруг выпалил Джефф, выпрямляясь в кресле.

Дженсен нахмурился.  
– Думаю, их цвет довольно близок - они тоже светлые. В вашем отряде не было зеленоглазых, так что мы не можем утверждать наверняка.

– Эклз, только не говорите, что у нас есть еще один повод для беспокойства! – отрезала Дивайн.

– Я просто считаю разумным убедиться, что среди участников спасательной операции не будет голубоглазых. На тот случай, если я прав, – гнул свою линию Дженсен.

Коэн с показной усталостью вздохнула:  
– Тогда я должна пересмотреть свой выбор.

– Дайте мне пятерых своих людей, – сказал Морган. – Пусть явятся на совещание ровно в два часа. Остальных пятнадцать я выберу сам.

Коэн взглянула на капитана, ожидая подтверждения. Когда Дивайн просто кивнула, та, отодвинув стул, встала:  
– Будет чудом, если это не приведет к полной катастрофе.

– Спасибо, что верите в меня, доктор, – ответил Джефф. Он не поднял глаз, когда она выбежала из комнаты.

– Чертовски хорошо, что она не отправится на планету с вами, – сказала, поднимаясь, Дивайн. – Хотя моя темная сторона хотела бы посмотреть, что стала бы делать доктор, если бы местные посчитали ее сабом.

Дженсен тут же представил себе Коэн, стоящую на коленях, в жесткой кожаной сбруе, в ошейнике с пристегнутым спереди поводком. Смотрелось бы здорово, и правильный дом мог бы добиться прекрасной ответной реакции, особенно от саба с таким сексуальным ртом. Джефф откашлялся, и Дженсен вернулся в реальность. Интересно, какая картинка возникла в воображении Моргана?

– Мы выберем оставшихся пятнадцать человек, и я сообщу им, чтоб явились сюда в четырнадцать ноль-ноль, – сказал Морган капитану Дивайн.

– Выбирайте мудро, командор.

– Да, сэр.

Она кивнула Дженсену и вышла. Поднявшись, он начал мерить конференц-зал шагами, обдумывая разные вероятности. Если жители Триста двадцать восьмой определяют доминантов по цвету глаз, то что будут означать зеленые глаза, как у него? Должен ли он изменить их цвет перед высадкой? А может, зеленые глаза указывают на то, что он свитч?

Джефф, корпевший над своим планшетом, рассеянно спросил:  
– Есть какие-то личные пожелания?

Дженсен прекратил вышагивать:  
– На самом деле, у меня просьба.

– Уже. Кандидатуры тех троих даже не рассматривались.

Мгновение Дженсен не мог сообразить, о чем, черт подери, Джефф говорит. Затем вспомнил троицу прапорщиков, достававших его накануне, тех, что вдохновили Джеффа перейти на следующий уровень в роли мастера. Он покраснел от этого воспоминания, обуздывая похоть, свившуюся узлом внизу живота. Даже сейчас голос Джеффа, такой низкий, проникающий в самое естество, что-то творил с Дженсеном, возвращая в прошлую ночь, напоминая о том, как Джефф отдавал команды, как безупречно играл его телом.

– Я не только о них, – наконец сказал он. – Лейтенант Хартли. Джастин Хартли. В прошлом у нас были стычки. Не хотелось бы, чтоб именно он прикрывал мне спину.

– Принято, – ответил Джефф. – Есть еще кто-то, о ком я должен знать?

– Я без понятия, до кого он добрался. Не знаю, обратили ли вы внимание, но скобы не очень популярны.

– Полагаю, проблема в том, что вы слишком популярны.

– Смешно.

– Я так и понял, – Джефф склонил голову набок: – Думаешь, у нас получится?

– Я знаю, что получится, – ответил Дженсен. – И беспокоюсь не о нас.

– Дженсен, – сказал Джефф, держа в руках планшет, – поверь, я знаю своих людей. Я выберу только тех, кто относится к скобам без предубеждения.

Дженсен сглотнул.  
– Спасибо.

 

* * *  
  
Оставив Джеффа заниматься своими делами, Дженсен направился за обедом для них обоих в столовую. Он сам предложил, а Джефф не возражал и просто согласно махнул рукой, не отрываясь от своих файлов. В любом случае, как бы Дженсен ни хотел ему помочь с выбором, он уже сделал все, что мог - сказал, кого не хочет видеть в команде. У них оставалось полно работы, которую надо переделать к совещанию в два часа. Пусть Джефф и начал вживаться в роль, но им надо подробно обсудить то, как они будут действовать на Триста двадцать восьмой.

– Лейтенант Эклз? – негромкий голос прервал его размышления.

Дженсен остановился и обернулся, сразу же насторожившись. Молоденькую военнослужащую, обратившуюся нему по имени, он ни разу не видел прежде. Она словно боялась, что с ней не захотят разговаривать - стояла в пол-оборота к нему, опираясь рукой на обшивку коридора. И смотрела на него большими темными глазами, темные волнистые волосы едва удерживались в узле на затылке.

  
– Слушаю, капрал… – он бросил взгляд на нашивки на воротнике ее формы.

– Гилленхаал, сэр, – она отодвинулась от стены и чуточку приблизилась. – Капрал Маргарет Гилленхаал.

– Что ж, рад познакомиться, капрал Гилленхаал, – сказал он, потирая затылок. Было как-то неловко. – Чем могу помочь?

Она оглядела коридор и повернулась к нему:  
– Мы можем поговорить наедине?

Н-да, вот тебе и обед с Джеффом.

– Конечно. Я как раз направлялся в столовую. Присоединитесь?

Складывая на поднос коробки с едой, чтобы отнести их Джеффу, когда они закончат, Дженсен подумал, как странно слушать, когда к нему обращаются «сэр». В большинстве случаев Дженсен работал один, и командовать не приходилось – рядом не было подчиненных. Он был старше по званию, чем Гилленхаал, и она следовала уставу, хоть он и сказал ей, что к нему можно обращаться по имени. Конечно же, его называли «сэром», но в совершенно другом контексте, когда он замахивался хлыстом, а не принимал удары. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям, на мгновенье с нежностью вспоминая ту сцену, звезды, порой он отчаянно скучал по своим друзьям из Академии. Он мысленно пообещал себе разыскать их, когда будет в отпуске.

Он присоединился к Мэгги – она сказала, что так ее зовут друзья – за столиком в углу столовой, подальше от всех.

– Мне нужно вернуться в конференц – зал, – предупредил он. – Не хочу слишком долго держать командора Моргана голодным.  
Кивнув, она взяла вилку, но к еде, захваченной с кухонной стойки, не притронулась.

– Спасибо. Я очень ценю.

Он улыбнулся ей, надеясь, что это снимет чувствовавшуюся в ней нервозность. Дженсен был более привычным к шепоткам и насмешкам за такую реакцию, ну, по крайней мере, в корпусе.

– Итак, чем же я могу вам помочь?

– Я с Сиенны, – начала она. – В последнее время там было довольно трудно. И если ты не присоединишься к войскам, то надежды выбраться с планеты мало. Я заключила пятилетний контракт и ни на мгновение не пожалела об этом.

– Но… – подтолкнул ее Дженсен, оставляя бутерброд нетронутым.

– У меня есть младший брат. И когда он отправился завербоваться, после всех вступительных тестов, ему предложили пойти в Секс-корпус.

– Оу, – Дженсен откинулся назад. – Он согласился?

– Он не знает, что делать, – она отложила вилку и начала рвать на мелкие кусочки свою салфетку. – Я хочу сказать, что это ведь четыре года в Академии, все расходы оплачены заранее. Такая возможность на дороге не валяется. Но в то же время, во что он ввязывается на самом деле?

Ну что, черт подери, он может ответить? Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох.

– У всех по-разному, в зависимости от личных талантов и способностей. Например, не все занимаются тем, чем я, – понятно, что он не мог рассказать о прошлых заданиях, большинство из которых до сих пор были засекреченными. Никто не знал, что несчастный случай на заводе Харриса его рук дело, и Дженсен предпочитал, чтоб так оставалось и дальше. – Он должен понимать, что ему придется использовать свое тело: в буквальном смысле спать с врагом ради Объединенных планет.

Она кивнула.  
– Это понятно. То есть, я хочу сказать, все знают, чем занимаются скобы…

– Нет, неправда, – Дженсен нахмурился. – Вы даже представить не можете, каково это – провести с кем-то одну ночь, чтобы наутро его убить.

– Простите, – Гилленхаал, наконец, начала есть.

– Да нет, вы меня простите. Я не пытаюсь напугать вас. Если честно, капрал, все равно мы остаемся солдатами. Вас ведь тоже научили убивать. Вы не сможете защитить его от этого, что бы он ни выбрал.

– Я боюсь, что если он откажется, то его отправят обратно на Сиенну! – выпалила она, словно все время только и ждала момента.

– Безусловно, такое возможно, – осторожно произнес Дженсен. – Его не будут держать против воли, или если он окажется негодным к такой службе. Я знал девушку, ушедшую из Секс-корпуса. Мы называли ее непригодной, но ее перевели в Космический корпус и, насколько мне известно, сейчас она лейтенант на линкоре. Если вам действительно нужен мой совет, я скажу, что попытаться и потерпеть поражение гораздо лучше, чем сбежать.

Подперев голову рукой, она бросила на него проницательный взгляд, ее губы дрогнули:  
– Готова поспорить, вы ни разу не терпели поражение, за что бы ни взялись.

Дженсен рассмеялся.  
– О, я не раз терпел неудачу, – он увидел, что она продолжила обедать, словно его слова ослабили беспокойство настолько, что она смогла есть. – Послушайте, у меня есть друг, который работает с новобранцами. Капитан София Буш. Я упомяну о вашем брате, попрошу, чтоб она за ним приглядела.

– Благодарю вас, сэр, – ее глаза засияли, и она, наконец, по-настоящему улыбнулась. Дженсен не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда Дженсен вернулся в конференц-зал, Джефф даже не поднял взгляда от планшета.

– Ты за обедом мотался на Землю? – проворчал он.

– Нет, – Дженсен поставил одну из принесенных им коробок на стол, и Джефф тут же потянулся к ней. Забавно, он и не заметил, что проголодался.

– Мне пришлось пообедать с капралом.

– Да? – Джефф, наконец, отвлекся от своих файлов. Дженсен с задумчивым видом сидел на столе, постукивая ногой и покусывая губы.

– Гилленхаал. Маргарет. Вы ее знаете? Темные волосы, большие карие глаза.

Джефф с минуту раздумывал. На корабле такого размера, как «Меркурий», невозможно знать всех. Однако он старался запомнить как можно больше персонала.

– Она техник, да? – он набрал ее имя и вывел на экран планшета фотографию. – Да. Когда мы вернулись из первой экспедиции на Триста двадцать восьмую, она была на шаттле.

– Как считаете, она подходит для участия?

– Ну, цвет глаз у нее подходящий, – Джефф нахмурился. – Нам действительно мог бы пригодиться техник. Она тебе приглянулась?

– Вроде того, – барабаня пальцами по колену и опустив взгляд, признал Дженсен.

Джефф не знал, чего ожидать, не похоже, чтобы их почти суточная сессия как-то повлияла на Дженсена. Конечно, Дженсен вошел в образ, когда надел ошейник и стал сабом Джеффа. Эта роль лишь слегка поцарапала гладкую блестящую поверхность Дженсена Эклза, а вот удастся ли добраться до того, что за ней, – Джефф не знал. Он обнаружил, что отчаянно желает понять этого молодого человека, узнать, что им движет, как Дженсену удается так использовать свое тело и все равно оставаться таким сильным.

– Значит, я внесу ее в список участников совещания.

– Спасибо, – ответил Дженсен. – А теперь ешьте, пока совсем не оголодали.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – рассмеялся Джефф, отложил стилус и принялся за еду.

Дженсен беспокойно постукивал ногой.  
– Теперь, когда решено, что мы отправляемся, хочется уже просто оказаться там.

– Вообще-то, нам нужен более детальный план, – сказал Джефф, откусывая бутерброд.

– О, я знаю. Держу пари, дипломаты Коэн выскажут много пожеланий о том, что и как должно быть.

– Я вот о чем, – начал Джефф, – только между нами: королева хотела, чтоб я доказал ей свое мастерство. Доказал, что я заслуживаю двоих мужчин, которых она отняла. Как мы сыграем это?

Дженсен кивнул.  
– Надо иметь в запасе несколько сексуальных сцен. Если вы сможете и дальше… действовать так, как прошлой ночью, то думаю, никаких сложностей у нас не возникнет. Когда вы были на Триста двадцать восьмой… как выглядели сабы? – Он сделал жест, словно пытаясь описать то, что он имел в виду. – Они были испуганными? Признательными? Ухоженными? Слишком худыми?

Дженсен просмотрел скудные записи, сделанные на планете, так что теперь хотел услышать его мнение. Джефф обратился мыслями к Мише, предложенному им рабу, и к стоявшему на коленях у ног королевы мужчине, чьи голубые глаза смотрели сквозь Джеффа, и к тому, как он смотрел на свою госпожу.

– Они выглядели счастливыми. И в то же время другими.

– Вы их не понимаете, – подытожил Дженсен.

– До сих пор, – ответил Джефф.

– Уверен, вы продвинулись дальше, чем вам кажется, – Дженсен взял свой планшет. – Перешлите мне список всего, что мы берем с собой – я перепроверю, пока вы просмотрите персонал.

– Проследи, чтоб мы взяли много смазки.

– Угу, – согласился Дженсен. – Смазку и кожаные штаны. Это напомнило мне, что я записал нас на прием в медотсек после совещания. Стандартная процедура при работе скоба.

  
– При условии, что в кожаных штанах буду не только я, – Джефф улыбнулся, услышав смех Дженсена.

 * * *  
  
Джефф осмотрел всех присутствующих – четырнадцать военных, официально числившихся в Проекте освоения, пятеро человек, рекомендованных Коэн, и молодая женщина, с которой обедал Дженсен. Он изучал ее, глядя как она идет пружинистым шагом. Она не казалась испуганной, несмотря на то, что была рангом ниже всех присутствующих военных, даже наоборот, она казалась оживленной – чего он вообще не заметил в своих людях. Черт возьми, они посетили планету, которая была отрезана от цивилизации более трехсот лет, они должны быть взбудоражены! Когда их работа успела стать скучной?

Кого он дурачит? Джефф не получал никакого удовольствия от работы с тех пор, как Кэти… и он знал, что постоянная война с Конфедерацией зацепила не только его. Все его знакомые потеряли кого-то: члена семьи или солдата. Даже Дженсен, подумал он, глядя, как Эклз сел в стороне, замкнутый и сдержанный – ничего общего с человеком, отдававшимся Джеффу в постели прошлой ночью, с не сдерживающим свои эмоции самбмиссивом, согласным на все, что с ним Джефф вытворял.

Гилленхаал заняла место рядом с Эклзом, чем вызвала его удивленный взгляд и слабый румянец на щеках. Хорошо, подумал Джефф, хоть кто-то в отряде не будет бояться общения со скобом. Безусловно, ему придется толкнуть речь «Мы – команда». И вбить им в головы, что это касается всех, неважно, скоб ты, офицер или техник.

Джефф поочередно встретился взглядом с каждым из присутствующих в зале, прекращая шепотки и ерзанье.

– Спасибо, что собрались так быстро, – начал он. Джефф включил записывающее устройство, чтоб зафиксировать официальную часть совещания. Ему нравилось, что при необходимости запись можно отключить.

– Я в курсе, что вы, оболтусы, знакомы друг с другом, – он обвел жестом часть зала, где сидели участники экспедиции, – но я хочу, чтобы все по очереди представились лейтенанту Эклзу и капралу Гилленхаал. Кратко скажите о том, в чем именно вы хороши. Я начну. Командор Джеффри Дин Морган, и я руковожу операцией. Следующий?

Они быстро пробежались по его группе, заминка возникла лишь с гражданскими, которые не могли бы сказать кратко, даже если бы от этого зависела их жизнь. Коэн отобрала в группу дипломатов и специалистов в политике, и одного-единственного антрополога. Черт подери, нужно вернуть Джонсона. Затем подошла очередь новичков.

Гилленхаал поднялась в самом конце.  
– Капрал Мэгги Гилленхаал. Ремонтирую оборудование.

Встал Дженсен, и Джефф скрестил пальцы, чтоб парень не взболтнул о своей работе. Эклз медленно и непринужденно улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Лейтенант Дженсен Эклз. Уверен, вы все слышали, чем занимаюсь я, – и снова сел.

Наконец-то они могли начать.

– Большинство из вас участвовали в первой высадке на Триста двадцать восьмую, – начал Джефф. Он едва сопротивлялся желанию подняться и начать вышагивать во время разговора. Ему хотелось быть в другом месте, не сидеть тут, в конференц-зале. Как и у Дженсена, жаловавшегося ранее, внутри засело беспокойство и зудело под кожей – он должен быть там, внизу и делать свою работу. – Тем, кто не был, отправлены отчеты о предыдущей миссии, и я ожидаю, что к тому времени, как мы выступим завтра, вы все с ними ознакомитесь.

Джефф прикоснулся стилусом к планшету, открывая свои заметки.  
– Вкратце обрисую ситуацию.

Он сжато описал культуру, которую они обнаружили на планете, созданную горсткой людей, участвовавших в проекте колонизации, оказавшихся в ловушке, когда схлопнулась червоточина Веспуччи. Обнаруженные ими инопланетные технологии не только помогли им выжить, но и процветать, превосходя по численности населения все колонии, обнаруженные ранее. И тем не менее, предупредил Джефф, похоже, в основе их общества лежит секс.

– Поэтому был привлечен лейтенант Эклз, – объяснил Джефф, кивая на Дженсена, – как эксперт в данной области.

– Как доктора Кортез, когда мы были на Пятьсот одиннадцатой, – пихнул сидящего справа лейтенанта Витфилда лейтенант-командер Браун.

– Ах, Женевьев, – с придыханием пробормотал Витфилд, и его губы изогнулись в улыбке.

– Ага, романтика, пока нам снова не понадобится учить старо-французский, – сказал Браун.

Внутренне Джефф согласился с ними. Миссия на Пятьсот одиннадцатой оказалась бы значительно труднее из-за языкового барьера. Доктор Кортез сделала все, что могла, но она всего лишь женщина, и ей едва ли было по силам охватить всю команду. Те, кто схватывал на лету, быстро овладели языком, но все равно дело продвигалось медленно. Джефф и его отряд потратили почти полгода, чтобы добиться согласия на дипломатические отношения между Пятьсот одиннадцатой и Объединенными планетами. Настоящее достижение, в отличие от мертвых и пустынных планет, обнаруженных ими, на которых не осталось ничего кроме обломков корпусов давно устаревших космических кораблей.

– Это действительно похоже на изучение нового языка, – Эклз прокашлялся и подался вперед, опустив руки на стол, – общество на Триста двадцать восьмой очень упорядоченное и структурированное, даже несмотря на то, что основывается на сексуальных отношениях.

– И это еще одна причина присутствия здесь лейтенанта Эклза, – перебил Джефф. – Дженсен будет… – он почти сказал «работать под моим началом», но сообразил, что учитывая нюансы их пребывания, получится слишком буквально и быстро сформулировал иначе: – представляться моим сабом в течение всей операции, пока мы будем находиться на планете.

– Подстроитесь под них? – спросила лейтенант Семпсон, не участвовавшая в первой высадке.

– Вы же помните, что там в плену находятся двое наших людей? – напомнил ей Джефф. – Их вернут, если я лично докажу, что не уступаю их мастерам. Таково условие.

– А чтобы быть мастером, вам нужен саб, – сказала одна из людей Коэн. Джеффу пришлось заглянуть в планшет, чтобы узнать ее имя – Саша Баррез. Она сидела с женщинами-военнослужащими, темные волосы распущены по плечам, вместо комбинезона, ставшего привычным даже для гражданских, на ней была бледная просвечивающая блузка. Джефф не мог решить, возникнут из-за нее проблемы или нет, и надеялся, что Дженсен прав, что важна не привлекательность, а цвет глаз, потому что в противном случае ему пришлось бы опасаться за ее свободу.  
Джефф колебался, нужно ли толкнуть речь о том, что они команда, или нет. Но решил, что, по крайней мере, один раз сказать надо - до высадки.

– Роль лейтенанта Эклза очень значительна. Крайне важно, чтобы местные жители поверили в то, что он мой саб. Но еще важнее ваше отношение к нему.

– Мы тоже должны обращаться с ним как с рабом? – спросил Браун.

– Согласно отчету, на Триста двадцать восьмой используют термин «саб», – негромко сказал Дженсен. – Говоря «раб», вы лишь оскорбляете их.

– Вы должны следовать примеру жителей Триста двадцать восьмой, – сказал Джефф. – С момента высадки основная ответственность за него лежит на мне, и не предполагается, что кто-то еще будет отдавать ему приказания или каким-то образом задействовать без моего разрешения. Однако я хочу, чтобы все четко понимали: несмотря на внешние атрибуты, которые ему придется носить, лейтенант Эклз остается офицером и на время задания - членом команды, и я ожидаю, что вы будете относиться к нему с уважением, которого он заслуживает, ясно?

Вокруг стола раздался хор «Да, сэр», гражданские кивнули, а Гилленхаал покраснела вслед за Эклзом. Интересно, как Дженсен ее нашел? Что его привлекло в молодой женщине, никогда прежде не участвовавшей в экспедициях на планеты? Может, Дженсен скажет ему позже, а тем временем Джефф попытался подавить любопытство. И ревность тут была вовсе ни при чем.

После такого странноватого напутствия, совещание продолжилось, и Джефф распределил задачи и обязанности, которые необходимо было выполнить до завтра. Люди Коэн не стали с ним спорить, что обеспокоило его еще сильнее, потому что он знал: едва шаттл приземлится – возражения возникнут. Он решил науськать на них сержанта Месси – этот парень может зимой снег продать эскимосу.

Встреча закончилась после того, как Джефф распределил задачи, сформированные группы собрались вместе, чтоб обсудить детали. Он как раз отвечал на вопрос подошедшей Семпсон, когда почувствовал прикосновение к руке. Рядом стоял Дженсен.

– Не забудьте: медотсек, семнадцать ноль-ноль.

– Увидимся там, – махнул ему рукой Джефф.

 * * *  
  
К тому времени как удалось разобраться со всеми все вопросами и мелочами, Джефф понял, что опаздывает в лазарет. Не хотелось лишний раз выслушивать упреки от доктора, так что он поморщился и поспешил по коридору. Проклятый корабль порой был чертовски огромным.  
Дженсена Джефф увидел, как только вошел: тот сидел на одной из коек раздетый до пояса и пинал одеяло, прикрывающее нижнюю часть тела.

– Осторожнее, а то устроишь шоу для медсестер.

Дженсен поднял взгляд и улыбнулся, в уголках глаз собрались крохотные морщинки. Хм, раньше Джефф их не замечал.

– Не впервой, – ответил тот.

– Командор Морган, рад, что вы наконец, присоединились к нам, – поднял брови доктор Макгилайон.

– Извините, совещание затянулось, – пожал плечами Джефф. Почему доктора вечно заставляют его чувствовать себя маленьким мальчиком?

– Все нормально, – махнул рукой Дженсен. – Я как раз успел пройти осмотр, но нужно решить с кодировкой. Пирсинг или татуировка?

– Прошу прощения? – Джефф недоуменно моргнул.

Макгилайон выкатил медицинский столик с инструментами, среди которых Джефф узнал шприц-пистолет для татуировок, крохотное серебряное колечко, и то, что должно было быть пистолетом для пирсинга.

– Всех скобов перед отправкой на задание помечают либо пирсингом, либо татуировкой.

– Потом все можно убрать, – Дженсен продемонстрировал жестом свой торс с безупречной кожей. Джеффу пришлось сжать пальцы в кулак, чтобы не дотронуться, напомнив себе, что эта плоть не принадлежит ему.

– И в том, и в другом определенным образом закодирована информация, на случай если скоб пропадет без вести, – продолжил объяснение доктор.

– Я всего лишь хотел спросить, что вы предпочитаете, и что встречалось чаще на Триста двадцать восьмой, если запомнили.

Джефф задумался, пытаясь вспомнить саба королевы, и прочих, встреченных на улицах. Хотя в тот раз он вежливо отводил взгляд от обнаженных рабов.

– Думаю, чаще встречается пирсинг. Во всяком случае, его я помню больше.

Дженсен кивнул и поднял руки:  
– Куда предпочитаете?

Джефф не сразу сообразил, что Дженсен спрашивает, в каком месте делать прокол.

– Хм, – он замер. Отошел, размышляя, вопрос был задан всерьез или Дженсен с ним так флиртует.

Его соблазняли соски, но не прокалывать же только один – получится ассиметрично. Джефф спустился взглядом от дерзких розоватых сосков по линии тонких волосков, на плоский живот.

– Пупок?

– Хм, там еще не делали, – Дженсен опустил взгляд. – Отлично, принимается.

– Хорошо. Ложитесь на стол, – приказал доктор.

– Морган? – уставившись в потолок, позвал Дженсен.

– Да? – Джефф перешел на другую сторону, встав подальше от доктора и ловя взгляд Дженсена.

От него не укрылось, как Дженсен сглотнул и закусил губы, и он вспомнил, что тот рассказывал, что не может смотреть на кровь. Может, он испугался?

– Эй, – Джефф коснулся его плеча, – доктор знает, что делает.

– На самом деле, пирсинг языка хуже, – со смешком ответил Дженсен. – Я только не могу смотреть, как прокалывают.

Джеффа передернуло от мысли о куске железа, пробивающем его язык. Ох. Он оглянулся и вместо ожидаемого обычного пистолета для пирсинга увидел врача с длинной иглой. Джефф повернулся к Дженсену.

– Совещание прошло хорошо, правда?

– Да, у вас отличная… – Дженсен задержал дыхание и с легким стоном, отдавшимся у Джеффа в паху, выдохнул: – … команда, – продолжил он.

– Осталось только капнуть пласт-повязки и можете идти, – сказал доктор Дженсену, продолжавшему рассматривать потолок.

– Спасибо, что остался, – едва слышно поблагодарил Дженсен.

Джефф не ответил ничего, просто посмотрел вниз на пирсинг – крохотный кусочек серебра в животе Дженсена, жемчужиной поблескивающий по центру. Интересно, каково будет, если он проведет по ней языком, прижав Дженсена к кровати и заставив его извиваться.

– Готово, – Макгилайон отложил тюбик пласт-повязки на столик.

Дженсен поднялся:  
– Спасибо.

– Вернитесь, командор Морган. Сначала надо пройти медосмотр, и мы сделаем вам все стандартные прививки для скобов.

Джефф тяжело вздохнул:  
– Меня же осматривали, когда я вернулся с Триста двадцать восьмой!

– Стало быть, для вас ничего нового не будет.

Дженсен рассмеялся. Удерживая тонкое одеяло на поясе, он спрыгнул с койки.  
– Удачи, Морган. Увидимся.

Джефф поворчал ему вслед и сосредоточился на том, чтобы справиться с эрекцией. Кое-чем он все же не хотел делиться с доктором.  
  
* * *  
  
Голова раскалывалась, Джефф, наконец, отложил стилус и планшет и встал размять ноги. На столе лежали остатки обеда, захваченного им по пути назад, от одного запаха внутри все свело от голода. Джефф рассеянно поел – голова была занята проверкой и перепроверкой, все ли распоряжения на завтра отданы. Надо будет связаться со снабженцами и проследить, все ли доставили своевременно и в хорошем состоянии. Не хватало еще, чтоб вся команда сидела и дожидалась контейнеров со склада.

Джефф принял две таблетки обезболивающего, запив их прямо из ладони водой из-под крана. Стоило заняться планами и приготовлениями, как он и хотел, но мысли все возвращались к тому, насколько хорошо они с Дженсеном смогут проявить себя на планете. Несмотря на уверенность Дженсена, Джефф вовсе не был убежден, что все делает правильно. Слишком многое стояло на кону, но Джефф построил карьеру, полагаясь на свое чутье, так что с тем же успехом мог и дальше продолжать в том же духе.

Сигнал двери отвлек его от размышлений. Поспешно вытерев лицо, Джефф вышел из ванной и крикнул:  
– Входите!

В том, что за дверью стоял Дженсен, прижимающий к бедру пластиковую коробку с ужином, не было ничего удивительного.  
– Гм, привет.

Джефф растерянно моргнул:  
– Мы еще что-то забыли перепроверить?

Дженсен указал на кровать:  
– Вообще-то … все мои вещи все еще здесь.

Ой. Джефф оглянулся на сумки – обе стояли открытыми, принадлежности Дженсена вынуты: по постели раскиданы разные секс-игрушки, одежда брошена у кровати. Утром они так торопились встретиться с капитаном и начать приготовления, что все так и побросали. Джефф почувствовал, что краснеет – он так погрузился в подготовку операции, что ничего не прибрал.

– Извини. Входи.

Дверь за Дженсеном закрылась, и он поставил коробку.

– У меня не было экспедиционной формы или обмундирования, годящегося для корабля, так что пришлось все улаживать в отделе снабжения. Гилленхаал затащила меня туда, в противном случае, завтра мне пришлось бы явиться в красном.

– Похоже, она произвела на тебя впечатление, – не сдержавшись, выдал Джефф, скрестив руки на груди.

Дженсен, опустившийся на колени у кровати, чтобы сложить одежду, которую надевал прошлым вечером в кают-компанию, посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.  
– Она хорошая девушка. Волнуется за своего брата, поступившего в Секс-корпус.

Ну и сколько еще раз он будет чувствовать себя тупицей, задался вопросом Джефф? Он сел на кровать, наблюдая за тем, как то сминается, то разглаживается форма Дженсена, когда тот двигается. Он представил себе перекатывающиеся под ней мышцы и чуть расставил ноги, чтобы дать место своему наливающемуся члену.

– Ты готов к завтрашнему дню?

– Это твоя работа, старикашка, – обернулся, ухмыляясь, Дженсен. Он поднял ошейник, который носил большую часть вчерашнего дня. – Полагаю, завтра мы используем его? Он удобный и довольно близок к тем, что я видел в отчетах.

Джефф кивнул. Вдруг снова нахлынуло чувство, возникшее, когда он застегнул кожаную полоску на шее Дженсена, заявляя тем самым свое право собственности. Вспомнилось, как он провел пальцами по кромке, врезающейся в гладкую кожу, напоминая себе – мой, помеченный мною.

– Как… – он кашлянул, – как мне там к тебе обращаться?

– Ты имеешь в виду, помимо «мальчик» и «шлюха»?

– Я имею ввиду, помимо «лейтенант», – Джефф ответил на улыбку Дженсена кривой ухмылкой. Ему хотелось обвести контур губ пальцами, засунуть их ему в рот, а потом размазать слюну по мягкой коже. Дженсен выглядел так восхитительно с блестящими каплями спермы на красивом лице, что Джеффу вдруг стало жарко, и он закатал рукава формы.

Эклз сел на корточки и как-то странно посмотрел на Джеффа, его взгляд на мгновенье омрачился.  
– Просто… зови меня Дженсеном, пожалуйста.

Он кивнул.  
– Дженсен.

Имя на с губ сорвалось легко и естественно, очень правильно, и он вдруг понял, что впервые произнес его вслух.

 Дженсен встал, но не успел отойти, как Джефф обхватил его за пояс и посмотрел снизу вверх. В ответ, Дженсен положил ладонь ему на щеку и нежно погладил.  
– В медотсеке тебе сделали прививки?

Джефф закатил глаза:  
– Так ты думаешь, что я поэтому трогаю тебя? Из-за капли афродизиака в ампуле?

– Возможно, – Дженсен нахмурился, и Джеффу не понравилось выражение его лица.

Он фыркнул:  
– Думаешь, я не считал тебя воплощением сексуальности раньше? Ну-ка, покажи мне свой пирсинг…

Дженсен расхохотался и потянулся рукой к молнии комбинезона.

– Теперь все понятно. Не знал, что у тебя слабость к пирсингу.

Он расстегнулся до половины, спустил верхнюю часть комбинезона и теперь стоял голым по пояс.

Джефф, отпустивший было Дженсена, чтоб тот разделся, снова обвил его руками стройную талию – кожа была слишком теплой.  
– Болит?

– Нет. Док все вылечил пласт-повязкой. Ну же, потрогай, – хрипло предложил Дженсен.

Хотелось большего, чем прикосновение, так что Джефф опустил голову и лизнул железку, пронзающую кожу Дженсена. Тот не отстранился, а со вздохом выгнулся навстречу его губам. Джефф провел ладонями вниз, обхватывая его бедра под комбинезоном, – на Дженсене не было никакого белья. Спустил ткань по бедрам, высвобождая возбужденный член. На головке дразняще поблескивала белая капля смазки. Он хотел попробовать Дженсена, запомнить вкус его спермы, когда она заполнит его рот.

Джефф быстро поднялся, дернул Дженсена на себя, развернул и толкнул плашмя на постель. Под слегка оторопелым взглядом приподнявшегося на локтях Дженсена он наклонился, обхватил его член рукой – звезды, пальцы просто обжигало – и слизнул каплю. У нее был не соленый привкус, а пряный и хмельной, навевавший мысли о чем-то буйном и неистовом, и Джефф не мог остановиться. Он облизал головку, провел носом вдоль ствола, вдыхая мускусный запах гладких яичек Дженсена.

– Ты не обязан, – крепко зажмурившись прошептал Дженсен.

– Хочу попробовать тебя, – гортанно рыкнул Джефф. Впился пальцами в бедренные косточки Дженсена, пришпиливая того к кровати. Теперь его очередь играть, стоять на коленях, принимая все, что Дженсен ему предложит. И Джефф знал, что тому нужно больше, поэтому с придыханием приказал: – Не двигаться.

Придушенный стон Дженсена отдался в члене. Джефф еще не расстегнул свой комбинезон, но при мысли о том, как он будет отсасывать Дженсену одетым, в то время как тот лежит обнаженный, извиваясь под его руками и губами, решил не раздеваться. Он стащил с Дженсена оставшуюся одежду и ботинки, просто бросив их на пол. Вот теперь то, что надо.

Джефф открыл рот и принял ствол Дженсена целиком. Член был налитым и покрасневшим, не слишком длинный, но и стыдиться нечего. Джефф чувствовал, что сможет гладить его долго, лаская нежную кожу до тех пор, пока Дженснен не начнет умолять о разрядке. Отсасывая, он раздвинул бедра Дженсена – хотелось скользнуть пальцем в гладкий проход, почувствовать легкое сопротивление. Однако удивился, почувствовав насколько там тесно, несмотря на их утренний секс.

– Пожалуйста, – сдавленно прошептал Дженсен, и из его горла вырвался скулящий звук, такой же, как в медотсеке, когда делали прокол для пирсинга. Одной рукой Джефф потянул за колечко в пупке, второй скользнул под ягодицы Дженсена, не выпуская член изо рта, приподнялся и снова скользнул по влажному стволу вниз.

Он наверняка мог сказать, что Дженсен близок, по тому как прерывисто тот дышал, по участившимся стонам, по рукам, крепко стискивающим простыни. Он представил, как Дженсен извивался бы на кровати, в плену ощущений в паху, без разрешения кончить. Джефф отодвинулся, в последний раз лизнув головку, наслаждаясь ароматом, и сжал обеими руками блестящий от слюны член.

– Давай, малыш, – прошептал он и понимающе улыбнулся, когда Дженсен выгнулся на постели и излился напряженными, сильными толчками.  
Джефф поймал столько жидкости, сколько смог, отодвинулся, чтобы снова скользнуть во вход Дженсена пальцами, покрытыми его же спермой. Дженсен все еще был слишком тесным, так что он покрутил пальцами, отыскивая местечко, прикосновение к которому заставляет мужчин терять голову. Почувствовал, как Дженсен сжал его пальцы и пытается отстраниться, и свободной рукой толкнул его обратно.

– Хочу тебя трахнуть, – сказал он и отошел, чтобы расстегнуть форму – только выпростать член.

– Да, – тяжело дыша, выдавил Дженсен. – Давай, старикашка, покажи, чем ты можешь похвастаться.

Джефф подхватил Дженсена под колени и поднял:  
– Кляпом, которым я тебя заткну в следующий раз.

– Бляяяядь, – ответ Дженсена перешел в низкий стон, когда Джефф толкнулся головкой члена в тесную дырку. Он чувствовал каждый дюйм, продвигаясь внутрь, хотя тело Дженсена принимало его так, словно было создано именно для него. Джефф сам натужно застонал, подаваясь вперед, и позволяя Дженсену обхватить его ногами за пояс.

Войдя до упора, он сорвал поцелуй – ему требовалось время, чтобы отдышаться. Дженсен был слишком страстным, слишком чувственным – более чем достаточно, для того чтобы излиться раньше времени. Джефф прихватил его полные губы, сминая поцелуем, силой открывая рот Дженсена, выпивая каждый стон или вздох.

И отпустил себя: покачивая бедрами и погружаясь в ощущения, позволяя члену управлять его движениями, быстрее, сильнее. Он стремительно достиг кульминации, резко подаваясь вперед, продлевая, усиливая восхитительное ощущение трения. Выгнув шею, запрокинув голову, Дженсен напрягся, принимая тяжелые удары. Наконец, Джефф больше не смог сдерживаться и кончил, впиваясь пальцами в руки Дженсена, удерживая его на месте. Он дернулся и почувствовал влагу там, где их тела соприкасались.

Джефф чуть отодвинулся, пока не желая выходить полностью, – ему все еще нравилась мысль, что он в плену тела Дженсена, – и потянулся к его члену. Тот был уже мягким, но в сперме, застывающей на их животах. Его так повело, что он даже не почувствовал, как Дженсен кончил во второй раз?

– Извини, – сказал он, глядя на раскрасневшееся лицо Дженсена, на его распухшие от поцелуев губы.

– Шутишь? – Дженсен распахнул глаза. Волосы прилипли к потному лбу, и когда он провел рукой по голове, они остались торчать во все стороны. – Кто извиняется за классный секс?

Джефф рассмеялся. Он потянулся и громко чмокнул Дженсена в нос.  
– Очевидно, я, – он вышел из Дженсена и тут же почувствовал, что ему не хватает их контакта. – Не двигайся.

Отбросив ногой свой комбинезон, Джефф намочил полотенце и обтер Дженсена, убирая липкую влагу.

Дженсен быстро откатился в сторону, освобождая место, когда Джефф стянул покрывало и скользнул под простыни рядом с ним. Прижавшись грудью к спине Дженсена, Джефф зажал его ноги между своими и обхватил рукой за пояс, чтобы поиграть с пирсингом в пупке.

Дженсен дернулся.  
– Немного щекотно.

Джефф замер.  
– Прости, – прошептал он в волосы Дженсену и закрыл глаза. День был долгим, но, к счастью, закончился так же, как и начался – здесь, в постели с Дженсеном.

– Останься, – попросил Джефф, – мне не понравилось, когда я проснулся, а тебя нет.

На мгновенье Дженсен застыл в его руках, затем чуть слышно вздохнул.  
– В таком случае, можешь завести будильник? Мне нужно встать пораньше и позвонить брату.

– Ты всегда звонишь ему, отправляясь на задание?

Джефф почувствовал легкое пожатие плеч.  
– Мы начали, когда я только закончил Академию. Наверное, это стало традицией. Если я не позвоню, он будет волноваться.

– Вы очень близки, верно?

Дженсен перекатился на спину и повернулся к Джеффу.  
– А когда наступит моя очередь задавать вопросы, а?

Вопреки ожиданию, в зеленых глазах не было гнева, только напряжение и усталость. Джефф поднял руку и коснулся пальцами щеки Дженсена, словно пересчитывая веснушки. Что он мог сказать? Что хочет узнать побольше о человеке, с которым будет делить постель во время пребывания на Триста двадцать восьмой? Объяснить, что он его заинтриговал, что хочет узнать побольше о тайнах, кроющихся за фасадом, за которым прячется Дженсен, желая избежать разговоров. Но вместо этого Джефф просто сказал:  
– Спрашивай.

Предложение застало Дженсена врасплох. Джефф был уверен, что тот ляпнул, не подумав.

– Почему ты завербовался?

Что ж, вопрос был легким и не касался никаких сердечных ран.

– Хотел летать, – объяснил он. – Я вырос в Сиэтле, наблюдая за низко скользящими флаерами Космической Академии. Я никогда не бывал за пределами планеты, даже на шаттле до Луны, но очень хотел туда подняться, – он закрыл глаза, пытаясь воскресить волнение и чистую радость, испытанные в первом полете. Чувство, что всем управляешь ты, что есть лишь ты, корабль и небо. Как он мог забыть все? Но быстро не вышло, не получалось вспомнить: каково это – быть таким молодым и безгрешным.

– А мои родители, – сказал Дженсен, – переехали в Техас, когда мне было четыре. Я вырос на семейном ранчо. Хотя и родился не на Земле.

– В корпусе не так уж много людей, – Джефф снова открыл глаза, ловя выражение лица Дженсена, пытаясь разгадать секрет его красоты, – во всяком случае, так было до Альфани, до того, как Земле нанесли удар.

– Твои новости устарели, – сжав губы, Дженсен откинул голову на подушку. – Но как бы то ни было, здесь и сейчас нам не надо думать о войне.

– Кроме тех случаев, когда речь идет об истинной причине финансирования данного проекта, – вздохнул Джефф.

Повернувшись на бок, Дженсен пристально посмотрел на Джеффа:  
– Я знаю, что там вы обнаружили инопланетные технологии.

Джефф фыркнул.  
– Не просто какие-то инопланетные технологии. Там целый функционирующий инопланетный город. У нас не осталось никаких фотоматериалов, потому что камера, на которую снимали эту часть миссии, осталась у Джонсона.

– Думаешь, потому его и забрали?

– Отказываешься от своей теории с цветом глаз?

– Просто рассматриваю варианты, – Дженсен перебирал пальцами темные курчавые волосы на груди Джеффа. – Завтра мы должны быть готовы ко всему.

– Включая возможность, что нам просто дадут пинка под зад, – проворчал Джефф.

Дженсен улыбнулся:  
– После ультиматума, который королева предъявила тебе? Нет, она захочет увидеть, как ты потерпишь неудачу, – он ворочался, пока не устроился головой у Джеффа на груди, сплетя их тела вместе. – Там тебе придется довериться мне. Поверить, что я справлюсь.

– Думаю, это мне по силам, – улыбнулся в ответ Джефф.  
  
КОНЕЦ


End file.
